


No End in Sight

by SynBell92



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynBell92/pseuds/SynBell92
Summary: Londyn Riviera is a normal 23-year-old girl who who works and is just finishing up college in small town Tennessee until her world is flipped upside down. She is killed and is transported... to her favorite anime? Watch as her adventures unfold with Yusuke and his gang as her own past is revealed.





	1. I Lose It

_July 28_

_**That little ringing buzzing good-for-nothin' phone in your hands** _

_**The directions to the party** _

_**That's just started with that cover band** _

_**That old school radio station** _

_**Let's just drive until it's faded** _

_**Girl, let's lose it, tonight** _

* * *

 

Tonight, was the night of one of the biggest parties I was waiting for. I had gotten the early shift at work and had gotten all my homework done for school. I had the perfect outfit that was picked out by my best friend Becca. I raced home and showered quickly and changed and start on my makeup and hair. My hair being naturally curly made it easy seeing as I didn’t have the time or energy to curly it myself. I finish my makeup and throw my cowboy boots on as my phone vibrates. I take it off the counter and notice that it’s from Becca telling me she's already at the Blue Bank Resort. I grab my hat and keys and run out the door, locking it and I hope into my truck. I put the keys in as the truck roars to life.

 

_**'Cause when you do that thing right there** _

_**Flipping your hair, baby, I swear** _

 

I make my way out of the neighborhood and down the road away from town. I happen to always lose my thoughts as I drive (because who doesn’t?). I slow down and pull into the parking lot of Blue Bank Resort and spot Becca’s jeep. I pull in next to it and turn it off opening my door and grabbing my hat and hopping out. I close and lock the door putting my hat on and she hops out of her jeep with two other girls. We all say hey to each other and start moving to the door as the music blares from the inside.

 

_**`I don't think you know what you're doing to me** _

_**You got my heart skip-skipping a beat** _

_**You're not close enough so that space between** _

_**You and me, let's lose it** _

_**The way you're dancing, swaying to the music** _

_**Girl, that body and how you move it** _

_**Every time you cross my mind** _

_**Girl, I lose it** _

_**Yeah, I lose it** _

_**Yeah, I lose it** _

 

After finding a clear table, we grab some food and a few drinks and sit down while there are others around us getting up and dancing and doing shots. This was my life. I’m a 23-year-old college student attending the University of Tennessee at Martin who worked and had fun on the side. Occasionally going home to Jackson, Tennessee. I felt someone nudge my arm and I turn to Becca who was at my right.

 

“Londyn, I was asking if you were ready for this?” she says giggling.

 

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at her and she hits my arm and we both start laughing. We finished out food and decided that there's no time like the present to get more drinks and go dance.

 

_**Let's start with them Luke Caseys** _

_**Baby, kick 'em to the floorboard** _

_**And bobby pins holding your hair up** _

_**Girl, you don't need 'em no more** _

_**That dress hanging off your shoulder** _

_**As you move a little closer** _

_**Yeah, let's lose it tonight, yeah, girl** _

 

As time moved on and more and more people entered the dance floor it became crowded. You and your friends backed out and got some more drinks. I take a sip as Kane Brown comes blaring through the speakers and my eyes light up. I grabbed Becca’s hand and raced back to the dance floor. Being all of 5’2 I was able to weave us closer to the center and we start dancing together. Bodies are writhing against one another as the bass thumps wildly. Becca grabs my wrist and pulls me closer to her catching my attention.

 

_**I don't think you know what you're doing to me** _

_**You got my heart skip-skipping a beat** _

_**You're not close enough so that space between** _

_**You and me, let's lose it** _

_**The way you're dancing, swaying to the music** _

_**Girl, that body and how you move it** _

_**Every time you cross my mind** _

_**Girl, I lose it** _

_**Yeah, I lose it** _

_**Yeah, I lose it** _

 

She points and I turn noticing two guys making their way through the crowd. They are gorgeous! I feel my heart flutter slightly as they come up to me and Becca. We exchange quick glances and smile at them both warmly. I look at the one in front of me. He’s got on a black cowboy hat and bright green eyes. He’s taller than me which is great because guys taller than me is a weakness always. He was wearing dark blue denims and a blue plaid shirt. He smiles at me and takes my hand spinning me around and leans me back against him as we start to dance in time with the song. The crowd starts to move away from us slightly as he takes my hand again and spinning me back to him pulling me against his chest. We continue to dance in circles.

 

_**'Cause when you do that thing right there** _

_**Flipping your hair, baby, I swear** _

 

The song ends and my eyes met his as we both separate panting and look around as people start to clap. I wave and go back through the crowd to the table. I laugh and plop down in the chair. Becca and the other two come back to the table setting down drinks and they smile at me.

 

“That was amazing Londyn! I didn’t know you knew how to dance like that at all,” she pauses looking over my shoulder and back at me with her eyebrow raised. “Here comes company.”

 

I cock my head to the side and turn as the guy from earlier comes walking up to our table.

 

“Hey ladies,” He turns and looks at me. “may we talk for a moment.”

 

**_I don't think you know what you're doing to me_ **

**_You got my heart skip-skipping a beat_ **

**_You're not close enough so that space between_ **

**_You and me, let's lose it_ **

**_The way you're dancing, swaying to the music_ **

**_Girl, that body and how you move it_ **

**_Every time you cross my mind_ **

**_Girl, I lose it_ **

**_Yeah, I lose it_ **

**_Yeah, I lose it_ **

 

I nod and stand up and walk with him over to the bar my head already buzzing from the drinks and dancing and lack of food. He turns and smiles at me warmly and I can’t help but smile back. “I’m Derek.”

 

“I’m Londyn. Pleased to meet you.” I say laughing softly.

 

“Beautiful name. You’re an incredible dancer.”

 

I smile and nod. “I’ve been dancing for a while. Thank you.”

 

He leans in a little closer and I smell his cologne and notice it smells like a deep wooded forest. “I was thinking maybe we could leave and either go back to my place or yours.”

 

I looked at him blankly and smile politely and lean back a little bit. “I’m sorry. I can’t. I have school and work in the morning. It was fun to dance with you though.” I say smiling as I turn away and take a step. He grabs my arm and spins me back around.

 

“Can I get your number and we could do this some other time?” I noticed his arm starting to close tightly around mine. I wince slightly and look up and notice there was a flash of something that I didn’t recognize, “I’m sorry but no thanks.” At the point of rejection, he grips my arm harder. I try and pull away, but he won’t let go. “Let go of me!!” I try to pull away again and the bar tender comes up in front of us.

 

“Is there a problem here?” He asks eyeing both of us and his eyes going to my wrist where his hand is. He reluctantly lets go. And I quickly turn away and go back to the table. Becca sees me and stands up as concern flashes over her face. I look at my phone and it blinks 11:30pm.

 

“Londyn are you ok??” I nod slightly and look around slightly and can’t find that guy. “I’m going to head home I think.”

 

They all nod and I bide my farewell and run out the doors and to my truck unlocking the door and slamming it closed locking it quickly and putting the key into the ignition and turning it on. I sit there for a minute and breathe deeply and then back out of my spot and head off back home. I get to the driveway and turn off the truck and hop out closing and locking my truck. I go to the back door and fumble with my keys opening the door closing it and locking it behind me. I walk into the kitchen setting down my keys and hat and go to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I walk into my room and turn on the tv. I change into sweats and t shirt and lay down plugging in my phone and setting my alarm. I turn on Yu Yu Hakusho which is one of my favorite animes ever. I watch as the Dark tournament starts smiling at Yusuke sleeping and Kurama and Hiei start. I fall asleep soon after.

 

_**Yeah, I lose it** _

_**Yeah, I lose it** _

 

I jolt awake and look around wildly. It's quiet and I breathe out deeply thinking to myself about the nightmare I just had. I check my phone and it blinks 2:32 am. I lay back to calm my breathing and my wildly bleeding heart. The dream was just of me dying and that stupid falling feeling you get sometimes. I hear a creak which causes me to freeze. I slowly look over to the left where my door is and look up to see a black figure standing next to my bed. I look up to the figures face shrouded in black. I quickly start to scramble as the figure reaches out quickly grabbing my throat and slamming me back on the bed.

 

“You will not say a fucking word. Got it?!” He says and I instantly recognize the voice.

 

“Derek...?” I whisper softly not daring to move.

 

I glance down slightly and see the glint of something metal. _Oh god... he’s going to kill me because I turned him down... no please._

 

He rips off his hood and face mask smirking as rage flashes in his eyes. “You shouldn’t have turned me down Londyn. You should have come back with me. Then I wouldn’t have to kill you...” He picks up the gun and sets it against my temple. I look deep into his eyes.

 

_I can’t believe this is happening to me. I’ve always been good and only wanted to go out and dance..._

He cocks the gun... Tears start to fall as I start to choke, my vision starting to blur...

_God... please no.... My mother and father... my sisters and brothers... God help me..._

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...”

 

And just like that... My life was gone, and I float deep into the black abyss.

 

_**Girl, I lose it** _

_**Yeah, I lose it** _

 

I guess I was the one that lost this time...

 


	2. Is this real...?

I don’t know how to describe the floating feeling I was having. The feeling seemed like it lasted for an eternity. I already knew I was lost. I had memories but no feelings. There was no ground or now sky, no sounds nor did my voice register. I was just lost. Wait, somethings happening. I open my eyes and push out my hands or try too. They feel so heavy. I look down towards were I’m hoping my feet are and see a light. It was coming quickly and bright. I close shut my eyes tightly as it seems to hit me. My ears are assaulted terrible by noises of wind and people talking and... what sounds like cars? I slowly open my eyes and look around slightly and notice I'm in an alley.  _Is this Heaven? Where is this???_ I think to myself. I take a step forward and continue looking around. I take a few more steps closer to the entrance of the alley way and look out as people pass by without looking at me. I walk out of the alley to the right and look into the window at what looks to be a grocery store. I step back and notice my reflection. I gasp loudly and take a step back...  _Oh no!!_ I step forward to make sure the reflection does the same. To my dismay, it does. I’m wearing my favorite dress I had worn was I was 7 years old. It was a dress that my mother had made for me for Easter. It was a longer dress past my knees that was the same cerulean blue that matched my bright eyes. My auburn curly hair in pig tails with blue ribbons but no shoes. I was dirty and there was dried blood in my hair and on my face but no cuts and nothing hurt. I cocked my head and looked around behind me at all the people again and look back towards the grocery store. I start walking down the sidewalk looking down. 

_I have no idea where I am or if this is even real.... Please help me..._

Because I decided to not pay attention (of course!) I accidentally bump into someone. I fall back onto the ground and look up getting up quickly looking up at who I bumped into. She was tall and beautiful. She had long darkish brown hair and warm brown eyes. “Oh, I'm so sorry ma’am! I was not looking at where I was going.” I say quickly bowing slightly like my mama taught me.

She smiles at me and kneels in front of my looking at me until she catches the dried blood and at once her smile falls and I look down. “Are you here alone, little one?” She asks. Her voice is soft, motherly almost. I look up at her and nod. She watches me for a minute looking back at the blood. “Are you hurt? Where are your parents?”

“I’m not sure where they are. I don’t even know where I am. Can you please help me?” I ask her softly, sadly. She holds out her hand and I take it. “What’s your name honey?” She asks. I look up and decide that have no reason to lie so I might as well tell her. “Londyn.” She smiles at me and starts walking back the way, I presumed, she came from. 

“My name is Shiori Minamino.” She continues walking and turns the street and I notice a hospital sign. I point it out and almost stop. “Hospital ma’am?” She looks down and nods smiling softly. “I need to make sure you're OK and not injured. You have dried blood on you honey.” We walk closer and I start to shake slightly. Nervous and slightly freaked out by hospitals. I don’t like them. Nooope! 

We walk inside and up to the desk where there's a lady behind the desk. She looks at Shiori and smiles then looks at me and stands up quickly. “Is she ok?!” The lady asks looking over me urgently. I look down and let Shiori talk knowing I would have to at some point, but it wasn’t now. “I found her on the street. She doesn’t know where she is or where her parents are. She has a bit of an accent, but I can’t place the location and she has blood on her and I want to get her checked out.” 

The lady and Shiori exchange a few more words that I don’t hear, and she kneels down in front of me with a bracelet. I pick up my wrist and she attaches it and places her hand under my chin, lifting it so I look at her. She smiles warmly. “I’m going to help you Londyn. I know your scared, but I will be right here for you. The doctors must make sure your head is ok and that you're not hurt.” I nod at her and take her hand again without asking. 

She rubs my cheek affectionately and stands up as the nurse comes around the desk and leading us to the back where the rooms are. She puts us in a room and closes the door. Shiori helps me up on the bed and takes a blanket from the chair and sets it over my legs and moves the chair next to the bed. The doctor comes in surprisingly quick with another nurse in tow. Shiori stands up and goes to the doctor and talks with him quietly and then comes back next to me. The doctor sits down in a rolly chair and slides over next to her with a pad of paper and he smiles at me. He seemed like he was about to say something when there is a knock on the door. The nurse opens in and two cops walk in. I look at them and down as tears start to fall. One of them calls for Shiori and the other walks slowly over to me with his hand behind his back. He was a little older but had deep warm, brown eyes. She smiles at me and takes his hand from behind his back. He’s holding a bright pink fluffy bunny. I smile as a tear falls and he sets it on my lap. “Thank you so much sir!” He smiles and sits down.

“I heard you needed a friend. I decided to bring her with.” He says softly. I hold the bunny close to me and I look up at him. “Will you take her away when you leave?” I ask. Now, I'm not sure why I had asked that to begin with, but I felt the need too. It seems like everything, but my memories were ripped away. The room seems to go still for a moment before the officer holds up his hands. “No. It’s yours to keep.” I nod and smile at him again. “But I do have a few questions.” I nod and look at him waiting. “Do you remember anything before Ms. Minamino found you.”

Wasn’t that the question of the year. I felt like if I told them I was actually 23 and not 7 that they would throw me into the looney bin... but then it dawns on me. Minamino... Shiori... Shuichi... Kurama.  _Oh_ _my god... wait, this can’t be right. Can it? Maybe?!_ I look down and tell my short story. “I woke up in the alley and when I walked out by the grocery store, I ran into Ms. Minamino and she brought me here. I don’t remember anything else.” He looks at me and then back at the doctor and stands up and walks over to the other officer and Shiori. The doctor stands after writing things down and They leave me to sit there for a few minutes. Shiori walks over and sits back down next to me. 

“What do they wanna do to me?” I ask softly as they all leave while the doctor promises to be back in 10. She looks at me and smiles. “They want to make sure your head is ok honey.” I nod and silence falls between us. I start to fidget with my hands and look back at her. “Where will I go?” She looks back at me, surprise evident on her face. “Well would you like to come stay with me and my son?” I glance at her and nod. She smiles and nods and stands up taking her phone out of a purse I didn’t know she was even carrying. She walks near the door, putting the phone up to her ear. A few minutes later she comes and sits down and the door opens for the doctor.

“We’re going to take her to get a cat scan. It shouldn’t take more then 15 minutes. Once we get the results, we can release her into your care if you would like.” Shiori nods smiling warmly. “I would love too.” The doctor returns her smile and a wheelchair is brought in and she helps me out of the bed, and I sit down, and he wheels me out and I glance back at Shiori. She has the pink bunny and she waves smiling. The take me to the cat scan room and get me set up. Moving my head all over the place. 

They finally finish and get me back to the room and when they open the door, I notice a boy who looks older slightly older than me and my breath catches. He turns around and looks at me. He has bright red hair and stunning green eyes... its Shuichi Minamino.... Kurama.

_This can’t be real..._


	3. The Past Telling

I cock my head to the decide hoping to god that my eyes don’t flash any type of excitement or anything else. Because really... what 7-year-old fan girls like that. I hold back a chuckle at my thoughts. The doctor and Shiori help me into the bed and look up at Kurama’s calculatingly cold eyes. I want to look away under the weight, but I know his character enough not to.

 

“Shuichi dear, this is Londyn. She’s going to be staying with us for a while.” She smiles and he bows stiffly. “A pleasure.” he says softly. You nod and finally look down, but you can tell he's still glancing at you. Shiori and Kurama exchange a few words but I laid back and started to feel a little tired. How could I not? I notice a calendar hanging up and look closer. _October...?! Its been... awhile._ I decided that that’s way too depressing and look at the pink bunny. I look up when Shiori stands up.

 

“I’m going to make a few phone calls outside the door.” She opens the door and closes it with a click and Kurama sits down facing me. I look over at him and sigh. “You're not human.” I say softly. His eyes go wide for a moment and then narrow in suspicion. I hold my hands up in surrender hoping he gets the clue. He watches me for a few more moments. “How do you know?” I shrug. “There's a lot I know.”

 

“Your accent is different. Where are you from?” I look into his eyes. “America. Tennessee to be exact.” He seems to think this over and continue to push on. “You speak pretty well to be a foreignor.” I pause for a minute. That small detail seemed to escape my mind. _How was I able to speak and read a language I've never learned. How did I even end up here? Is this even real?_ I shake my head as it stands pounding with question after question. “I don’t think I belong here Kur-Shuichi.” His eyes widen again but the door opens to SHiori and the doctor. Kurama gets up and stands next to the chair and they walk up to the end of the bed.

 

“Good news Ms. Londyn. There's nothing wrong. No concussion or anything just some unusual brain activity but it could be the stress of what's gone on recently. Nothing to worry about. Your free to go.” I smile and say my thanks bowing slight and get up off the bed and grab the bunny. Shiori leads us out of the hospital room and towards the entrance. We walk outside and the sun has begun to set as we start heading down the road. I’m behind Shiori and Kurama is a half-step next to me. Shiori is telling us about tomorrow and all the things needed to be done.

 

We reach a driveway set a little far back. We start walking up and there is a little blue looking house. With rose bushes and flowers alike growing around the house and a tree in from. Looking somewhat half dead. I noticed that its peaceful. Almost like it’s in its own little world. I smiled as I walk with Kurama and Shiori opens the door. I walk in and there's a small hallway with a coat rack and a place for shoes. Walking in more to the left there's the kitchen with a table and if you go further the living room is on the right with the stairs to go up. I look around and go into the kitchen then into the living room and I peek up the stairs. I turn and see Shiori smiling warmly as she hangs up her purse.

 

“Would you like to see your room?” I nod and she walks upstairs, and I follow. She points to the far door in front of us explaining that it's her room and next to hers is Kurama’s and that the door in between in the bathroom. She stops at the first door on our left and she opens it. There is a large bed with a white down feather comforter with two end tables on each side and a closet door and then to the left there is a large dresser and mirror vanity closest to the door with a desk right against the window. I smile brightly and turn bowing slightly. “Thank you, ma’am, for everything.” She smiles and shakes her head laughing. “Tomorrow we will go shopping and get you signed up for school. Stop by the station for missing persons...” She trails off, thinking about everything needing to get done. I nodded and watched as she walked away. I wander into the room and sit in the middle of the floor facing the door.

 

Kurama was a fox demon... Everyone who watched the show knew that but anyone who knew the animal knew they were curious and suspicious. I decided earlier that I wasn’t going to hide anything. Maybe not bare my soul... how could I trust him. I knew him but this... this was a whole another ball game. And just like that the door opened a little as Kurama slips through and closes with a sharp click. I look up at him and cock my head to the side. He watches me like a tight coil ready to snap.

 

“I’m not your enemy Shuichi.” he smirks slightly and sits in the chair to the desk. I continue to look at the door. “You know my name. You almost said it. Say it now.” He commands. I turned my head to the left to see him out of my eye. “Your awfully brilliant for an 8-year-old, Kurama.” He narrows his eyes and smirks again. “Your awfully well spoken for a 7-year-old Londyn.” I smiled at my name and turned only so I could face him. “Tell me your truth and I shall decide to keep you or get rid of you...” He starts. I shiver slightly and drop my smile. _Well that was rude._ I think softly.

 

“You don’t make me WANT to do anything there darlin.” I say with a slight twang to my voice. I seemed to have caught him off guard and he recovers quickly but I still giggle. “You seem to know a lot about me, and I want to know why. Your clearly not from spirit world although you have spirit energy.” I consider what he's saying but not fully processing it. I sigh loudly. “Fiiine. I’m 23. As I said earlier, I was born and raised in America. Normal family with siblings. My life was good Kurama. I was almost done with College, set to graduate and I decided to go out. Me and a few friends...” I say getting softer as tears start to spring into my eyes, “Went to a bar and we were dancing and having a good time. This guy tried to take me home and I said no. He grabbed me and wouldn’t let go and...”

 

There was a knock at the door, and it opens to Shiori. “Oh, I'm glad to see you guys talking! Shuichi dear, can you help me finish dinner and set the table?” He stands up and she disappears from the door and he starts walking out then stops and turns slightly. “I shall believe you for now. I trust you’ll tell me the rest when we talk next.” He leaves and I just simply stare at the door. I stand up and walk down the stairs slowly. I walk into the kitchen and let me tell you, it smells amazing! I walk over to the sink and wash my hands and turn to Shiori. She smiles and hands me a bag. “This is for after dinner. A friend stopped by with some clothes until tomorrow.” I nod and run and take it upstairs, coming back down to the kitchen, and sit at the table. I glance every so often at Kurama and watch then shake myself out of it and look down.

 

Dinner passes quickly and Me and Kurama clean up the dishes and we go back up to our bedrooms. He goes to his probably to finish homework and I go to mine to just lay on the bed. I stare at the wall and ceiling for I don’t know how long before sleep overtakes me.


	4. The Placement

I wake up slowly and stretch.  _Let me sleep until I'm deaddd._  I chuckle at the irony of my thoughts and burrow a little farther under the blankets. There's a soft knock at the door and it opens to Shiori. "Good morning Londyn. I have a bath ready for you." She says with a smile. I bound out of bed and past her as she laughs and heads down stairs. I look into Kurama's room and notice he's gone.  _Must be at school already._  I shrug and go to the bathroom and close the door and breathe in deeply. It smells of cherry blossoms and lilacs. I quickly undress and get into the tub washing all the grime and stuff out of my hair and what not. Once I finish, I just sit there pulling my knees to my chest and setting my head on top. I always do that when I get lost in thought. After some time, I feel my skin getting all pruny and get up. I drain the tub and dry off and look around realizing that I didn't bring clothes. I wrap a towel around myself and walk back to my room and see clothes folded neatly on my chair. I close the door and get dressed. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen to eggs, bacon, hash browns, and apple juice. I look up at Shiori confused, knowing that this isn't a normal Japanese style breakfast.

She smiles at me and looks at the table. "Shuichi said you two had been talking a bit and he said that you were from America and I looked up a traditional breakfast." I smile brightly at her and sit down at the table and she sits down with a cup of what looks to be coffee. I start eating and stop when I notice she's not eating. She notices me looking at her and she just smiles at me warmly. "I ate with Shuichi before he left for school." I nodded and smiled and continued eating. I finished and went to the sink and set the plate on the counter and looked around for a stool. Shiori had walked away to get ready to leave and I grabbed a chair and pulled it to the sink and climbed up and started on dishes. Shiori comes in and gasps slightly and rushes over. I turned so quickly I almost dropped my plate.

"What?!" I say, my voice trembling slightly.

"You shouldn't be up there like that honey. You can get hurt really bad if you fall." She stands there next to the chair and I finish the plate I'm on and set it down to dry and climb down from the chair. She puts the chair back and I walk to go get my shoes on. Within minutes we are walking towards the center of town towards the police station. I look around as we walk, and I stop in front of the doors as Shiori opens them. We walk in and up to the officer.

"Can I help you?" He says looking from Shiori to me. Shiori nods and launches into the story. He starts typing away at his computer for a few minutes and turns the screen to show her. "Unfortunately, we have no missing children's reports on her either in house or foreign. We will keep an eye out and let you know if we hear something. If not, then adoption could be something you could do. " Shiori nods and looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Thank you, officer," she looks at me and smiles warmly. "Come on Londyn, let's go get you in school." I nod and we both turn and walk back out the door and back down the street where we came from. "I think you're really going to like this school. Shuichi does." I nod and look down for a moment and then back up at her. "Can I be in Shuichi's class?"

"I'm not sure how they will do it, but I will ask." She smiles down at me again and we both finish our walk to the school in a comfortable silence. We get through the doors to the office and walk up to the desk where this lady smiles brightly at me and Shiori. "Good day Ms. Minamino. How can I help you?"

"I need to get Ms. Londyn here into school." Shiori motions to me and I smile and wave. The lady smiles at me again and picks up the phone and letting someone else know we were here and for an exam thing. I cocked my head when another comes out from the back office and smiles at Shiori and me.

"Hello Ms. Minamino. Please, follow me." We follow her back into her office and she closes the door as we sit down. She sits behind her desk and I finally look at her properly. She has medium blond hair with some brown and deep blue eyes. She leans over and gets some papers out and sets them in front of Shiori. "And who do we have here?" She asks softly.

"This is Londyn. She has recently come into my care and I would like her to be enrolled as soon as possible. She mentioned being in Shuichi's class, but I wasn't sure on how you do placements." Shiori says and places her hand on my arm and I look up at her smiling.

"Well we do a placement test. It asks basic information and based on the answer score, depends on where she will be placed. If she scores into Shiriuchi's grade, then I will absolutely make sure she is in his class." She says handing me a test booklet and an answer sheet. "I will have you sit with my assistant Mrs. Kyata." I stand up and follow her out. There is a chair next to her and I sit down bowing slightly.

"Thank you for allowing me to use your desk Ma'am." I say softly. She smiles and laughs softly. "Your so polite. Thank you!" I grin up at her and start working on my placement. I inwardly chuckle at how easy it is given my college history. I get some of the harder ones wrong that I know a 7-year-old shouldn't know and finish with ease and quickly. I look at the clock. _Not bad... a few months out of school and I finished in 17 minutes._  I pull on Mrs. Kyata's arm. "I'm done. Can I go back?" She smiles and nods and brings me back to the office and opens the door after being prompted to. I sit down and Mrs. Takanaka (which is the ladies name, I found out.) looks it over with the answer key.

"You did very well. You're a smart little girl. You placed perfectly in Shuichi's grade and class." She turns to her computer and starts typing in the information needed for my class. I watch her closely when she reaches my name and types in my first and pauses for my surname. "What will her last name be?" Shiori smiles at me as she meets my eyes and I smile back brightly.

"Minamino. I plan on adopting her within the next few weeks." My heart seems to grow in size at that moment and feels like it will burst at the love I feel for her. I look back at Mrs. Takanaka and she smiles warmly at me and nods as she continues filling out the forms.

"When will I be able to start?" I ask her looking at the screen and then to her. She looks over and seems to be pondering for a moment. "Well, the placement went well and quick so, I can get you in as quickly as tomorrow." I nod and look at Shiori. She nods and pulls out her phone, seemingly sending a quick text and puts it away. "Alright all the forms are done and you're ready to start. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow!" Me and Shiori stand up and bid her a goodbye and leave the school. She stops outside in the school yard and kneels down in front of me, taking my hands in hers.

"I'm so proud of you. You did well on your test and now you and Shuichi will be in class together! What do you say we get some lunch and I take you shopping for some school clothes and shoes?" I nod jumping up and down giggling. Come on what girl doesn't like shopping and food? We stop at a café down the street and get a quick lunch and she surprises me with ice cream for dessert and then we go the store. I try on at least 15 outfits and we walk out an hour and a half later with 4 large bags of clothes and two bags with shoes and bows and hair clips. We get home and she helps me bring all the stuff upstairs to my room so I can put it all away while she starts on dinner. I start putting stuff away when I hear the front door open and close and Kurama call out that he's home and that he is going to be in his room to do homework. I turn after putting some clothes in the dresser and he's standing in the doorway. I smile at him and wave. And he steps in.

"Mother is in a good mood. It seems like she's happy to finally have a girl." He says quietly. I watch him closely and cock my head to the side. "You know you're her son and she loves you Kurama. You might want to treat her a little better too." His eyes meet mine for a moment before dropping away and he turns and goes to his room and closes the door softly. I watch the empty door way for a moment and roll my eyes and go back to putting away my clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is where i would like some help. Should I push through the next few days or speed through a few years to the teen years of Kurama and Londyn and have her look back as a recap? Let me know what you think!


	5. Teenage Times

The next morning, I hear a distant alarm and I turn over and bury myself deeper into the blankets. Just as I start to fall asleep again the door opens quietly and the shades for the window are thrown open causing me to groan softly. "Good morning Londyn dear. It's time to get up and get ready for school." Shiori says quietly. I groan again and drag myself out of bed and to the bathroom. I come back out with a few hair ties and my brush and Kurama is standing in his doorway.

"Good morning Londyn." he says softly. I mumble my good morning to him and go back to my room where Shiori has just set my clothes out. She holds out her hands and I set the brush and hair ties in her hands and turn around. She gently gets out the tangles and French braids my hair. She smiles at her work and walks out downstairs to start breakfast. I get dressed quickly and meander slowly downstairs to the kitchen where Kurama is already there and eating. You sit down across from him and stare at your food. You look up and give him a smile which he returns, and I start eating. We finish and run up and brush our teeth, grab our things and we were out the door. We walk side by side in silence, making it to school and our class.

The day flies by and while doing very well on my first day. I was awfully bored. Most of it I already knew so my worksheets and homework were done, and I spent most my day looking out the window and daydreaming. I caught Kurama's reflection occasionally, looking over and our eyes would meet but then he would be called for something. We walked home and talked about different things in class and people. We get home and open the door and take our shoes off. "Mother we're home!" Kurama called out. We put our jackets up and go into the kitchen. Shiori is steady making dinner.

"How was school dears?" I smile at her, getting that warm fuzzy feeling again. "It was good. I got all my homework done before leaving today!" I said as I sat down on the chair facing her. I heard Kurama mumble something about being thirsty and He pulled up a chair and climbed up as Shiori turned around. "Shuichi! You can't climb up there you're going to fall!" He continues to reach for a cup. "I can do it myself." Now here is where I can tell you it happened in seconds, but it was all slow motion. Kurama slipped trying to grab the cabinet and ended up grabbing a few ceramic plates and they went down with him and Shiori dropped what she had in her hands to catch Kurama. She slides Kurama onto the floor as they both hit and the plates shatter on the floor bouncing back up and slicing into her arms. Broken pieces of ceramic and blood start to fall quickly. I remembered this and I didn't catch it! I mentally kick myself as I jump up and run to the phone and dial for the police. I look around the corner and see her whispering softly to Kurama and him just sitting there in disbelief. I tell the police that Shiori was bleeding and that we needed an ambulance. They tell me they are on the way and I hang up and go back to Shiori. I grab some towels and set them under Shiori's arms, and she smiles weakly at me.

"You both are wonderful children and I love you so very much." She looks from one to the other as we hear the sirens cutting through the quiet house. I sit next to Kurama and wait as they draw closer. The door opens a few minutes later and cops and paramedics file through. They start to work quickly, and she looks at us. "Shuichi dear. You need to look after Londyn please. I'll be ok. I promise." And with that the paramedics were back out the door while the cops talked to us about what happened. Kurama said he would talk care of us, and they were gone too. I start to clean up the blood and get it all over my hands. I pick up my hand and look at it and Kurama catches my wrist in his hand. He helps me up starting at my hand. I watch him curiously.

"This is why you need to learn to be nicer to her. She loves you and she just showed you that." I whisper softly. His eyes meet mine and stays there for a minute. "Go get washed up. I'll finish here and make dinner." He says softly. I nod and leave him to his thinking. I could tell his mind was going a mile a minute and I knew he would have a break through, and I feel bad because I knew it was coming and couldn't stop it because in the series there were no dates on events just round about moments.

* * *

 

**Fast forward a few years.**

* * *

 

It's been a few years since Shiori's accident and since then Kurama has shaped up a lot. She's come to care for her the way a son should. I'm officially a Minamino! I was adopted right before we both started at Meiou Private academy. Our grades are the best in the area. Kurama's hair grew out and he let it and has become a teenage sex symbol to all those teenage girls which makes me laugh loudly whenever I see it. My hair has gotten longer but I still have my curls and my bright cerulean eyes. I grew a little taller but I'm still short. Kurama still doesn't know much of how I died. We haven't had that conversation again since the first day, but we've gotten closer. We're as thick as thieves, I say. I crack up every time I mention that, and he gives me an odd look every time. Still my secret.

I feel a tap on my arm, and I turn from my window and look over as Kurama. He smiles at me warmly and touches his book lightly, a gesture I'm sure no one else caught. I stand up and read the apparent page in English. When I get done with the passage I sit down and silently thank Kurama for keeping up my page for me. The bell rings for the end of the day and I start putting my books away. I look over at Kurama and he's chuckling at me. I roll my eyes and stand up stretching. "I'm not sure how your maintaining grades when all you do is daydream." He chides lightly.

"Meh meh meh meh." I say, mocking him. "I do just fine, thank you." I giggle softly and notice there are others left behind. I look up and see my least favorite people. It was Sakata Mitsu and her band of fan girls. She was quite pretty but her personality made her real ugly. I roll my eyes. She walks up to his desk. "hi Shiuchi-kun! Are you busy now? I couldn't understand the homework, could you help me?" She pleads as the others giggle. I growl softly at her and Kurama stands up and gives a perfectly gentlemanly smile. "I'm sorry but I have prior arrangements today. I'm sorry." He picks up his bag and mine, grabs my hand, and pulls me towards the door. I follow and turn giving a sweet smile and a wave as she gives me the worst look, I've ever seen. I laugh as we walk and put my hands behind my head. He chuckles softly and glances at me. "You just love when I turn people down for you." This causes me to laugh louder.

"It makes me feel special!" I snicker and we continue walking home. We walk up the drive way and I stop. It feels off and smells oddly of a bonfire and sandalwood. I look around and Kurama stops and turns around. I shrug and continue walking. We get inside and call out that were home. It's met with silence. I still have a weird feeling. I walk over to the living room and notice she's not there. "Looks like she went out to dinner." Kurama says stiffly. I smile. Shiori has been seeing a new guy from her work and she seems happier because of it. I go upstairs and change into grey sweats and a white tank top. Kurama comes up with both our bags and plops down into my desk chair and takes out his homework. This is usually how we waste time. He pulls out his books and I sit down, cross legged on my bed. I still feel off.

"Hey, do you feel that?" I ask softly. He turns in the chair to look at me silently asking for me to continue. "When we came walking up, I smelled a bonfire and sandalwood and something is wrong. It feels off." His eyes narrow slightly and he's about to say something when the window slams open and Kurama gets up and crosses standing in front of me. I look around him and see a guy standing on my desk chair. I blink a few times cock my head. It was Hiei. Kurama narrows his eyes and Hiei looks at him then flicks over to me uninterested. "I don't know how you surround yourself in humans, Kurama. Let alone be one." Hiei sneers. I chuckle. "Well aren't you a ball of fiery happiness." I whisper softly and Kurama's hand shots to my wrist holding tightly. I go quiet and watch Hiei. "Is there something you needed, Hiei?"

"I will need you in the next coming months and you cannot refuse me, or others will suffer." Hiei says, driving the point home by glancing at me. I harden my glare slightly not backing down from his stare. Kurama squeezes my wrist slightly and I bite my tongue.  _Since when did fireflies get claws and teeth._  I think loud enough that his eyes widen and narrow at once. With that he disappears. I walk around Kurama, closing and locking my window in a huff. I turn and see Kurama watching me and I drop my gaze as an emotion passes through his eyes. I sigh softly and go and sit back on my bed...

_This night just got a lot longer... thanks Hiei!_


	6. Londyn Explains

"Would you mind telling me where you got your information from." He says quietly. There was something in his voice. I'm not sure what it was but I knew it was coming. I look up at him and lean forward taking his hand and pulling him closer to me to sit down. He follows stiffly and it cuts me deep. He sits down and I turn facing the wall and window and hand him my brush. This is how we talk about serious stuff. Sometimes he would come into my room with my brush or I would call for him and hold up my brush for him. It was a quirky thing we do. He starts brushing through my hair softly and I sigh again.

"I know a lot of things." I say softly. There was a moment of silence before he spoke softly. "You said that when we were younger. You always called me Kurama. I always questioned it, but we've become close Londyn. I care about you. What happened before mother found you outside that store?" I rub my hands together nervous and Kurama turns me around fully sitting cross legged with me and holds my hands in a silent show of support, for which I'm always grateful for.

"My name is Londyn Grace Riviera. I was born and raised in Tennessee and at the age of 23 I was killed. Do you remember that bar story?" I ask. He nods and squeeze's my hands. "That guy I danced with that night broke into my house and shot me. He killed me in cold blood Kurama. In my world, in America, there," I trail off when I look into his eyes as they flash in pure rage. He pulls me closer and kisses my forehead. "Please continue." He whispers pulling away, so I look him in the eyes. "There was the show. It was my favorite... it was called Yu Yu Hakusho... Your one of the main characters. You, Hiei, Yusuke Urameshi, Kuwabara. There were others. Botan, Koenma, King Enma, Spirit World, Demon World, The Dark Tournament. I know you're a fox demon. Over a thousand years old named Youko Kurama. You were injured and that's when you came here to the human world. Some things have changed because I'm here but not much so far..." I slow down, not realizing I was speaking so quickly. I watch different emotions pass through his eyes. I look down at our hands. "I'm sorry Kurama. I've showed you who I was but not my past."

"well that's... a lot. There's information in there that there would be no way of you knowing unless what you said was truth Londyn." I look up and cock my head. It still cut though. My anger rises slightly but I swallow back. I would probably say the same. He drops my hands and stands up grabbing his books and turns to leave. "I need some time." then he leaves. I just stared out the door into the hallway hearing his door click shut. Tears spring into the corner of your eyes and I got up and grabbed a hoodie, throwing it on and walk out of my room and downstairs. I slip on my shoes and walk outside. I go to the right and just walk into the woods. I keep walking as tears start to fall faster. I wipe them away with my sleeve and keep going. I'm not sure how long I walked until, but the sun was starting to set when I reach a small stream and I sit down on a log. I watch it for a few minutes when I get that weird feeling and the smell of sandalwood again. I roll my eyes.

"I'm not in the mood Hiei. If you're going to attack, make it good. " I say softly. But his hearing, like Kurama's, is incredible so I know he heard me. There was a click of his sword going back into its sheath as I feel him move closer. "Where's your fox boy body guard?" He sneers. I roll my eyes again and turn to glare at him. "Don't you have firebug stuff you have to take care of?" He takes a few steps closer and I turn away again. "You must be stupid to turn your back." He says. I scoff at him. "You're a fire demon and if you wanted me dead Hiei, I would have been for one and for two, I don't think you want spirit world on your ass, do you?" he goes silent and I can only guess he's thinking about what I said. To my surprise he sits next to me on the log. I glance over at him then back down at the stream. "Why are you here?" I ask. I didn't have an attitude but I'm curious. he stays silent so I'm not sure if he tends to answer it or not. It's fine if he doesn't.

"You know a lot of things. It's...interesting." He replies. I glance back over at him as he stands up and looks over me. I turn and look and see Kurama coming out of the bushes and he stops looking between me and Hiei. I look and smile weakly at him wiping away tears. "Everything ok?" He asks cautiously. I nod and glance at Hiei then back at Kurama. "We were just talking." Kurama looks at Hiei curiously and Hiei rolls his eyes and folds his arm. Kurama moves closer and sits on the other side of me and hands me a piece of paper. Hiei glances at it. I look down and notice my name. Tears start to pour and Kurama bumps his knee into mine. It was my Obituary. There were 3 pages of comments after of those who didn't make it, friends, teachers, other students, co-workers. Hundreds of comments. "I believe you Londyn." If he said more, I didn't hear it. My world cam crumbling down. A life-time of tears and pain and misery was let out in that moment. I know Kurama and Hiei had exchanged a few words, but I didn't hear it. Thank god it was Friday. I could lay in bed all day tomorrow and be a teenager and no one would know what I was dealing with. Other than these two. The tears stopped coming but the pain in my heart never did. I looked down at the ground then back at the paper. Hiei puts his hand out and I hand it over to him and I feel a sudden burst of warm air as it sets on fire.

"Stop being pathetic. This is your life now." His voice had no heat to it. I looked at him strangely. "You... flared your energy... Just now?" I look at Kurama who eyes widen slightly and he nods. I smile. "Thats exciting." Kurama stands up and taking my hand and pulling me up with him. "You are going home and getting dinner and going to bed." I groan at Kurama as he laces his fingers in between mine and pulling me away. I look back at Hiei and notice he's gone so I wave to the now vacant area. We get back home, and I hop in the shower and race downstairs and stuff my face full of food because, let's face it, Kurama is perfect in all he does. I go back upstairs and plop in my bed listening to the sounds of the house settle. Shiori decided to call and say she wouldn't be home tonight and Kurama went back to his room. I know he's talking to someone. I get up and go to his room and open his door to see Hiei in the window sill and Kurama at his desk. They look at me and I climb into Kuramas bed mumbling that I don't want to be alone and I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little shorter then before. I'm not feeling too good right now so I promise to write more tomorrow for you!! Let me know what you guys think so far!


	7. Hell Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Syn here!! This is getting decent hits but Now i need feedback. Let me know how you feel about this honestly. Today is my friday so I have two days to plan out the next few chapters. Let me know!

The sun shines right into my face and I groan and try to turn and realize I can’t. I pick my head up and look around and look down and see Kurama’s arm around me. I yawn and start poking at Kurama’s hand. He stirs slight and tightening his grip and releasing it. I sit up and stretch more yawning again. I stand up and walk to the door and look back at Kurama. He cocks his head at me, and I just smile and walk out back to my room.

 

* * *

 

_**Two months later.** _

* * *

 

 

Mine and Kurama’s birthday have passed and we’ve seen more of Hiei. It usually a nightly occasion. I get up and change into my school uniform and go down stairs and into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning mom!” I say. She jumps slightly and turns. “Oh, good morning Londyn dear. Shuichi said you were having a rough day yesterday and I found you two snuggled like you used to be when you were little.” She says chuckling. I roll my eyes smiling and I sit down. She sets down a plate and its chocolate chip pancakes. “My favorite!” She smiles knowingly. I take a bite and look over at her ready to say something and stop. She pulls off the tea kettle and its shaking slightly. I stand up and take a few steps and put my hand on hers and smile. “Why don’t you sit down mom, I’ll get us some tea.”

 

“Oh, thank you dear!” She turns away to go sit as Kurama walks in saying hello and looks at me. I look at him concerned. He looks back at Shiori and the worry flashes in his eyes. I pour us some tea and set down Kurama’s and Shiori’s cups. I grab mine and sit down and start eating again. I figure Kurama would take the lead. “How are you feeling mother?” He asks softly.

 

“Oh, I'm fine.” I look between them and chew slowly my mind racing, my heart speeding up.... she was going to get sick ad quickly. Which means that Hiei and him were about to steal artifacts. I needed to talk to Kurama and quickly. “You look pale Mother and you’re shaking ever so slightly.” I tap Kurama’s knee with my foot and I see him give a slight nod. “If it doesn’t get better mother, we would like you to see a doctor. Please.” I say sweetly. She turns and looks between me and Kurama smiling. “You two are such wonderful children.” We both smile and give her a quick kiss and put our shoes and jackets on and out the door we go. We get a little ways from the house when he speaks up.

 

“You know what’s going to happen, don’t you?” He asks. I fidget with my hands and nod. “You're going to do something stupid and then you're going to meet Yusuke soon. But I need you to promise me something.” He looks over but I continue to look at the ground. “Promise me that you will tell me when the time comes.” I know he's giving me a weird look and looks back ahead.

 

“I cannot promise you that Londyn. You know I would do anything to help her if she’s harmed.” I stop as he takes a few more steps and turns to look at me. “Kurama promise me you will tell me!” He sighs softly and nods. I start walking again. “I promise I will tell you.”  _I won’t be told because he knows I would interfere._

 

We get to school and to our class and Kurama sets our bags down and I turn to thank him when out of the corner of my eye I notice Sakata and her gang coming. I roll my eyes and mumble that I'm going to run to the bathroom. I walk out and down the hall as I hear her annoyingly shrill voice laugh at something. I get to the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror. I look at my reflection for a minute before I turn on the sink and wash my hands. I sigh loudly and the door opens. To none other than Sakata. I roll my eyes again for the second time in 5 minutes, I must be going for a record. She sneers at me and takes a step closer. I reach for a towel and dry my hands and turn to her, amusement playing across my face. “Stay away from Shuichi.” She says. I chuckle softly and fold my arms. “He’s my brother and I don’t have too but I will warn you, I do influence who is there and who isn’t.” She laughs loudly and I flinch slightly at the sound as it bounces off the walls.

 

“You will stay away from him. He is mine. And I will kill you for him.” The caused me to freeze. One of the girls jumps from around her and throws a straight right hook and I drop down and throw a punch to her midsection feeling a few cracks. She drops to her knees chocking and coughing as the other lunges at me. I throw out my knee to her leg causing her off balance and I take her head and slam it against the other girls as they both fall. They don’t move so I guessed I knock them out. I look up as Sakata throws her fist and it connects with the side of my face and boy does it hurt. My head snaps to the side as I hit the sink hitting my hip and pain exploding. I stand up and wipe blood off my lip and she smirks at me. I stand up and glare at her. “If you think Shuichi will want you after attacking someone he loves, you need a reality check.” She laughs crudely and lunges at me. I grab her wrist pushing her to the right and bring on my right knee and slamming it up and into her ribs feeling them crack. She hits her knees and I bring up my knee again and jam it into her nose successfully breaking it. Blood spirts out and she falls back crying.

 

I step over her and walk out of the bathroom and down the hall looking at the floor as I touch my cheek and lip, pulling it away to reveal more blood. “Londyn?” I jumped slightly and look up to see Kurama Walking toward me worried. I stop and notice the fire blazing in his eyes. “What happened?! Who did this?!” I let my head fall to the left giving him the look saying “You-know-who-it-was". His eyes get wide as he runs his hand across my cheek and lip. I shudder slightly and pull back. “That hurts.” I whine softly. His eyes soften slightly, and he looks up again over my shoulder. He pulls me against his chest and I turn my head slightly to look and see Sakata stumbling out of the bathroom. “You BITCH!!! Get your hands off him!!! I swear I will KILL you!!!!” She screams. Mrs. Takanaka rounds the corner and stops. Teachers start coming out of there classroom.

 

Mrs. Takanaka walks up behind Sakata. “That, young lady is not appropriate! What is happening here?!” She demands looking between me and Sakata. “I went to the bathroom and was cornered by Sakata and her band of...,” bitches. I think “girls. And they attacked me ma’am.” Her eyes go wide, and she goes over to the bathroom and opens the door and see’s the other two. She looks back at me then Sakata. “Is this true?” She asks loudly.

 

“Ma’am, if I may, Londyn left to get away from the girls because they harass her, and they followed her. I came out concerned for her when she did not return for 15 minutes.” Kurama says still holding on to me. I nod and she turns to Sakata. “You have a lot to explain Mrs. Sakata!” She gives a screech of frustration and Kurama turns me back around. “I’m going to go grab our bags and I’m taking you home.” I sigh softly and walk back with Kurama. The teacher looks at me and nods. “I’ll let the office know. You don’t deserve that.” She hands me the homework for me and Kurama. I smile, even though it hurts and bow saying thank you. Me and Kurama walk out of school and through the front gates. I look over at him and then back down at the ground. “I’m sorry Kurama.” I whisper. He stops and grabs my hand spinning me to face him. I meet his eyes and he smiles softly. “Do not apologize. You defended yourself well and I’m proud of you. Although you’re a twig and I'm not sure how you survived...” He trails off and I punch his arm and turn pouting. “Not everyone can be an old as dirt fox demon.” I snort. I hear him chuckle and he passes me walking. I mock him again softly and notice his shoulder jumping slightly. I laugh and run to catch up.

 

_**What we didn’t realize it would be the last laugh we would share for the next week...** _


	8. The Hospital

We walk up the steps and open the door we both step inside taking off our shoes and jacket.

"We're home mom!" I call out. I put mine and Kurama's bag on the hook and take out our homework. I find his and hand them over.

"In the kitchen dears!" I walk in and smile brightly. She turns and smiles, but it quickly drops when she saw my cheek. "Good Heavens Londyn. What happened?!" I sit down and Kurama disappears down the hall. I set my homework down and look up.

"Some girls at school got into a fight with me. Don't worry though. I'm ok and they won't be around anymore" I say quickly. I don't need her worrying anymore.

Kurama returns with a first aid kit and sits down. Both of our backs are to Shiori. He starts pull my hair to the side when there's a huge crash. We both jump up and whip around. Kurama is instantly at Shiori's side.

"Mother! She's not well, Londyn call an ambulance!"

I run to the phone and make the call explaining what happened and that we needed help asap. Within minutes the ambulance arrives, Loads Shiori up, and takes off after telling us which hospital. We throw our shoes on with jackets and take off running. It was the same hospital Shiori took me too when she first found me. We run through the ER entrance and tell the lady who were looking for and she hurriedly brings us to the back and winds us to Shiori's room. As we approach there is two doctors talking outside her room. They turn as we walk up.

"Can I help you?" He asks.

"Our mother is in there. Minamino Shoiri!" I say out of breath and close to tears. My lungs burned from the combination of running and holding back the tears. He nods grimly and opens the door slightly. Machines are beeping and there are people working on her. It was one of the worst sights I've ever seen and I lost it. I gasped and started crying. Kurama pulls me close to him and looks back at the doctor.

"She's unstable as of right no but we are doing all we can to help her. We're not sure what's causing this but its serious. The next few hours are extremely crucial." He walks in and closes the door with a click.

Kurama leads me up the next few flights of stairs and to the roof. He opens the door as the wind blows and I sniffle and pull my jacket on me tighter. I sit down and he sits down next to me. I lean over into his side. I sit there for I don't know how long before my eyes come back into focus and I notice Hiei walking towards us. I look up at him feeling exhausted. He looks at me and then back at Kurama.

"Our mothers in the hospital." I say softly.

I knew he knew but instead of saying anything he sits in front of us bring out his Katana and a stone and starts sharpening it. My mind wanders back to the series and this where I decide to come up with something. There's a full moon in 10 days. He needs 3 days to prepare. The only factor I hate is Goki. That monster needs to go but it needs to happen. I turn my attention back to Kurama and Hiei.

"I know a way..." I whisper softly. This catches both their attention.

"How is that? Is this the next part of the show Londyn?" He asks.

I nod and sigh. "There is an artifact calls the Ankokukyō or the forlorn hope. It grants the user any wish they want at a price. Its dangerous," I look from Hiei to Kurama and back at the ground. "There's also a Shadow Sword and the Orb of Baast." Hiei watches me and looks at Kurama.

"I wouldn't mind that Sword. But with it being an artifact then that means it's in one location." Hiei says and looks back at me.

I nod stiffly. "It's in the deepest vault in Spirit world. I don't know whether I should have told you or not, but I have to help save her and you wouldn't get your answer soon enough Kurama," I look down as tears fall. "You two have been my rock for 7 years. I can't lose either one of you and I know you won't tell me when you make your trip so I have to tell you to be careful." Kurama pulls me closer as I cry for a few minutes.

"What does the mirror require." Kurama asks softly. I pull away slightly.

"Your life for hers."

The world seems to freeze in the moment. Hiei just looks at me, his katana sitting on his lap and I look up into Kuramas eyes as he looks into mine. I see the faintest nod and my heart shatters all over again. Hiei stands up and walks over to the edge. Kurama stands and helps me up whispering softly that he was going to go check on Mother. He leaves and I glance at Hiei. I walk up behind him as he steps onto the ledge and I reach out grabbing his wrist. He turns and looks down at me curious and then his eyes flash with confusion and harden.

"I know his way older but please make sure you get these items and get out quickly. I don't have a map, but I have the knowledge."

He flares his energy and I back up shielding myself as the air gets hotter. I stand up straights, defiant towards him and he gives me another curious look and disappears. I deflate slightly and turn walking back into the building and down the few flights of stairs and out in the hallway. I walk to her door and see Kurama sitting outside. I walk over and sit next to him and nudge my shoulder with his. He smiles warmly although it doesn't reach his eyes and takes my hand in his, intertwining our fingers together and we sit for the next 4 hours. A doctor finally walks out and we both stand up. He looks up from the chart.

"She's stable for now but I don't think it will last long. She's not responding to treatments and we still don't know what's going on. If you would like to see her you can but she doesn't have much time left."

I cough slightly to hide the pathetic whimper that almost slipped as tears fall silently.

"How long?" Kurama asks.

"2 weeks at the most. I'm sorry to give you this news." He bows slightly and leaves.

I let go of Kurama's hand and open the door and walk in. The machines are still beeping loudly and Shiori is sitting up. She's really pale and shaking. She smiles at us and holds out her hands. I dash to her side and embrace as the tears pour out.

"My sweet child. You both are wonderful children. My handsome son and my beautiful daughter. " Her words were so sincere.

I looked at Kurama and pulled him in close to us and we both held her for a while. She started to get tired and so we gave her a kiss and bide her a goodbye and I backed out shutting the door slightly so they could talk. I sit down and stare out the window. I look down the hall and there's this girl... on an oar?! She's got on a pink kimono and blue hair... It's Botan! I jump up and watch as she escorts a soul out. She stops for a moment and turns looking at me. I cock my head and watch her. I wave slightly and smile. She looks around and notices that there isn't anyone else around and she waves back awkwardly. The door opens and I turn to look at Kurama and back down the hall and notice she's gone. Kurama looks at me and then back down the hall.

"Did you see something?" He asks.

"I thought I did."

He chuckles softly and takes my arm and starts pulling me away.

"Where are we going fox?!" I say indigently.

"Home. You have school tomorrow and Mother told me to watch out for you and make sure you're not laying around in bed while shes here."

I gasped and grind my heels. "Your rude and mom wouldn't say that! Although, good sir, that is my favorite past time. I have a sadist sibling that won't let me do it!" I squeal laughing.

He stops and looks back exasperated which only causes me to laugh harder. I double over cracking up. He grabs me again and drags my giggling form out the door. I finally calm down and we make our journey back to the house. With ever step my smile fades and the world comes closing back in reality to what's happening. I glance at Kurama occasionally, and I know he's creating a plan for him and Hiei and how quickly they can get it done.

**_My heart jars with every step I take not knowing what tomorrow will bring..._ **


	9. In comes Yusuke!

I jolt awake and look at the clock and notice its blinking 3:35am. I shake my head and lay back down. I hear murmuring coming from Kurama's room. I get up and slide out of my door and near his. I hear Hiei scoff softly and I walk closer opening the door. Hiei glances at me and I nod towards him and to my surprise he nods back. Kurama turns and looks at me. His face set in a small frown. He glances at the clock and then back at me. I sit on his bed and sigh.

"You should be sleeping for school." He says softly.

"You should be sleeping so you can break into Spirit World tomorrow." I retort. I hear him sigh and turn away. That's what I thought Fox boy. Hiei snorts softly and I glance at him oddly and then it dawns on me.  _You can hear me firebug?_

_Yes, but it's because I wanted to search your brain for my own amusement._  He snorts.

_You better ask next time, or I'll give an image you will never forget. Like maybe a certain redhead and you kissing..._

The connection is cut with a snap and I laugh loudly. Kurama jumps slightly and looks back and then looks at Hiei questioningly as he gives me a death glare which causes me to laugh a little more. Kurama shakes his head.

"You read her mind without asking?" He asks.

"Hn." was Hiei's only response and I crack up more.

Kurama chuckles lightly and I lay back and curl up on my side facing them. The silence that settles is heavier than I've felt in a long time. I knew what was coming but I wasn't sure how to address the elephant in the room as people like to say. Hiei glances at me and I look up at him and something crosses his eyes and was gone again. They almost seemed to soften mixed with... confusion? Now I'm confused. Why would he give me a look like that? I know what's going to happen and he doesn't.

"Kurama..." He turns and looks at him. I flinch at his cold calculating look and it softens slightly but still holds that hard edge. "I know your leaving tomorrow and I know what's going to happen. I'll go to school and collect our homework but then I'm going to stay with mom in the hospital for the next few days while you're... gone." I say with finality.

He pauses for a minute and seems to be thinking and then he gets up stretching. He leans over the bed and grabs my hands pulling me up and off the bed and wraps his arms around me tightly. I wrap my arms around his neck and glance over at Hiei. Tears start to spring into my eyes as I hold out my hand to him. He looks at it for a few seconds and rolls his eyes grabbing my hand and squeezing softly. I smile slightly at the gesture still not sure how to take it, but we stay like that for a few minutes. I drop Hiei's hand and he steps back as Kurama lets me go. Kurama cups my face in his hands.

"We leave in the morning." was all he said. It was all he had to say.

I nodded stiffly and turned. Looking at them both one last time and I slip out of his room and into mine where I lay down. Kuramas light flicks off and I turn towards the window. I look out as I start to fall asleep again and the last thing, I see is a figure jump onto the window sill and a pair of ruby red eyes glance my way before falling asleep completely.

* * *

 

**The next day**

* * *

 

I'm sitting in class and I can't help but glance at Kurama's desk occasionally. News has spread about our mother in the Hospital so it was easy to tell them that Kurama was at the Hospital and that I would be bringing him his homework. Many teachers and students have come up and expressed their feelings. Saying get well and other mundane things. The day passed without incident and I leave the school and start walking to the hospital. My mind starts to wander again to everything. This is the point where Yusuke comes back and blah Spirit Detective blah Kuwabara blah. I chuckle softly and I hear some foot steps behind me. I glance to the right to look and notice 3 boys following where a blue uniform. I look forward and take a deep breath and make a break. I take off running.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" I hear one yell.

I start weaving in and out of people and they turn and look only to get thrown to the side by the 3 guys. I keep running and turn down and realize it's a dead end. I whip around looking for an exit. There is none. The guys appear at the entrance of the ally and start laughing.

"Well looks like the little kitten here has nowhere to go huh boys?" The leader, I assume, sneers and the other two start laughing.

They start advancing towards me and I back up until I feel my back hit the wall behind me. My heart starts to pick up speed and pounds against my chest. _I'm by myself for the first time and I'm gunna die... again! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_  The leader grabs my shoulder, digging his nails into my uniform and I throw my hand out to his chest and a bright purple light erupts sending him back, skidding across the ground. The other two guys turn and look at their friend and turn back to me pissed. They lunge at me and I close my eyes when I hear a sickening thud. I look up and see a girl holding an oar? She's wearing a purple gypsy outfit like a something a fortune teller would wear. I stare at her with wide eyes.

"Let's go before they get mad and get up!" She yells.

I hop over them and we both ran out of the ally and down the street. We take a turn and keep going as we skid to a stop under a bridge. I bend over placing my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath deciding that I was going to start running from now one. I look up to see Yusuke. I notice a guy on the ground and there's something... crawling out of his mouth?! I squeal as it jumps at me and I grab it out of midair holding it tightly and away from me.

"EW EW EW EW EW EW SOMEONE GET IT!" I squeal.

The fortune teller lady snatches it away from me and I open my bag and take out some hand sanitizer and pour some into my hand. I put it away and look up freezing. They both are looking at me.

"What?"

"You can see him?" The lady asks.

"Who are you two?!" Yusuke demands.

"You have all the requirements to be detective of the Spirit World." She says turning to Yusuke

"That's a fancy title. What do they do?" He asks glancing at me. I shrug lightly.

"You'll learn soon enough Yusuke. That appointment is mandatory." she says with a giggle.

"Whoa, slow down! How the hell do you know my name?!"

"Don't get fussy! I hope you know mine, too!" She says as she rips away her hood.

I gap slightly. Its Botan! My mind starts recalling the episodes again as they discuss whatever. _I still have two days before Kurama returns and the fight with Goki happens... then we have a week before the full moon._  My mind is ripped away from my thoughts when a hand touches mine. I pull away and look up.

"Where did you come from and who are you?" Yusuke asks.

"Well I was walking back when I felt spirit energy flair up. And I turned to corner to a guy laying on the ground and guys lunging at her," Botan starts as she looks up putting her hand under her chin thinking. "I saw her at the hospital too come to think of it." She looks at me.

"I'm Londyn." I bow slightly. I turn to Botan. "Thank you for saving me."

She smiles at me and Yusuke sighs and turns around walking away. Me and Botan look at each other and I shrug and run after Yusuke. I tap his shoulder and he turns. I look down and blush slightly.

"My mother is in the hospital; would you mind if I tagged along with you for a little bit?"

"Oh yes Yusuke! We can go get something to eat!" Botan laughs as she catches up.

"What makes you think I wanna hang out with you Botan?! I think we spent enough time together don't ya think?!" He busts out.

I start giggling as Botan hits him in the back of the head with her oar.

"You better learn to be nicer to your assistant Yusuke! That's not way to talk while ladies are present!"

"I only see one lady." he says slyly earning him another hit from Botan and causing me to start laughing as we walk back into town.

We grab food and make our way back to Yusuke's house. He opens the door and I notice that there isn't anyone around. I take off my shoes and set the food on the counter.

"Where's your mom, Yusuke?"

"Probably binge drinking somewhere. She won't be back for a while."

I nod and all three of us go to his room. He turns on the tv for background noise and we sit down and joke while eating. Me and Botan are sitting against the wall and Yusuke is sitting on his bed. We both watch him in horror as he scarfs down his food.

"You shouldn't eat in your bed like that." Botan says.

"How can he eat like that?" I whisper in horror.

The door opens and there's a girl who walks in with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yusuke you pig! Look at the mess your making!" she says and then she spots us. "Oh hello. Are you friends of Yusukes?"

Botan shoots up and takes her hand. "Keiko it's nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you, Our little Yusuke..." Yusuke hits the back of her head which prompts another little fight and I laugh and stand up bowing slightly.

"I'm Londyn. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Keiko. I just came to check on Yusuke." She says with a smile.

Things settle down and I look at the clock and notice its getting late. I bide my goodbyes and rush out the door, hopping down the stairs while putting on my shoes and running back. I hop on the train to take me back near the hospital. I run in and up a few flights of stairs and stop at Shiori's room. I knock softly and open the door. I walk in and she smiles at me. I set my books down and grab her apple and a knife and start to peel it. I tell her about my day and the new friends I made, and she was ecstatic about it. Telling me she was proud of me while eating her apple. I sit down and take out my homework and start telling her about exams coming up. She starts to get tired, so I settle back, putting away my homework, as she starts to fall asleep. I watch her for a few minutes. My mind playing memories of when I was younger and how she was always there for us and how much this is destroying me.  _I hope Kurama comes back soon and ok._  I fold my arms up on the bed and lay my head down slowly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little more difficult because its the end of episode 5 and now we get into the cannon story line. I haven't decided if i'm going to describe the fight scenes or not. If you have any ideas on how I should go about it please let me know!!


	10. Truth to Koenma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Amberthecat for helping me find the direction of this story and where i would like it to go

I wake up to the sound of machines beeping wildly. I jolt up as the door opens to doctors and nurses running in. I move out of the way and slowly back out of the room, my chest constricting tightly. More doctors come in and I sit down outside the room setting my stuff down trying to calm the incoming panic attack. After what seems like forever a two doctors set out closing the door softly. I stand up.

"Ms. Minamino, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your mother... she's dying. She won't last until the end of the week like we predicted the first time."

That's when it hits me and hits me hard. Not only could I lose the only person who has cleared my mind and helped me when I needed it most, but I could very well lose the one person I consider my rock. I could lose Shiori and Kurama and the weight of that is indescribable. My breath hitches and I almost can't find the voice to ask how long I have. But I have too. I have to be strong for us.

"How long?" I squeak out.

The doctors pause and look at each other and then back at me. "3 to 4 days, If that."

My mind goes blank, Fizzes out completely. I have to go to someone. I need to...

"I need to inform my brother. Thank you doctors." I say robotically.

I see the sadness pass within their eyes, and I turn and walk away. Not even knowing where I'm going just walking. I get down several flights of stairs and out the front doors and just take off down the street running. I didn't realize where I was going but I knew I had to keep running. I stop and stare at a door. I take a minute to look around and realize its Yusuke's house. The rain is starting to move in quickly and I knock on the door then start pounding on it screaming his name. The door flies open and I'm staring face to face with Yusuke with Botan walking up.

"Are you ok Londyn? You don't look so good." Yusuke says his voice laced with concern.

"I know what your assignment is, and I know you know how to get ahold of Koenma. I need to talk to him and Botan." I say.

Yusuke glances back at Botan and she shrugs slightly, and he steps aside. I walk past him and to his room. They follow and close the door. He opens up a briefcase looking thing and calls out for Koenma. A toddler appears on the screen looking rather annoyed. I nudge Yusuke and he moves, and I drop down in front of the screen. He looks at me curiously. I take a deep breath as tears start to fall.

"My mother is dying, and my brother is Kurama. He went to get the Forlorn Hope with Hiei and Goki. Hes going to use it to save our mother..." I hear Botan gasp and Koenma and Yusuke just stare at me.

I look at him as the tears pour then look back at Koenma. He clears his throat. The line goes dead and my mouth drops. _I did this to save my family! How can he do this?!_ I lose it and start crying harder. Yusuke moves in front of me and wraps his arms around me tightly to his chest. Botan squeaks lightly.

"Koenma Sir, I wasn't expecting..." she goes quiet as I sit in Yusuke's arms.

"Yusuke..."

He stiffens slightly and let's go moving to my side. I look up to see Koenma in his teenage form. He sits down and watches me. I look up at him in defiance and pain.

"The mirror requires something of the person who uses it... do you know what that something is?"

"Life." I say softly.

Koenma freezes for a second and looks at Yusuke then back at me. I wipe away the tears. Koenma slouches slightly and sighs.

"I told him about the mirror." I whisper.

Yusuke's head shoots to me as does Botan and Koenma looks up with his mouth open.

"But... how? That's Spirit world Intelligence and a human shouldn't know anything of the sort!"

I sigh.  _Well Nice job Londyn. Way to spill your secrets. Might as well fight on..._

"I'm not suppose to be here. I was murdered in America and ended up in the streets when Shiori Minamino found me. She adopted me and helped raise me. I've been here for 7 years. I have spirit energy but not sure what to do with it. In my... world, there was a show called yu yu Hakusho and it was my favorite... you guys are in it you, Botan, Keiko, Atsuko, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara. Koenma I know what's going to happen just not when. I knew about the Mirror and I needed to tell him... I needed to save our mother. She has maybe 4 days left to live."

My answer is met with silence as they watch me.

"I'll have to look into that. I'm not sure what I can do for Kurama but I'll will figure it out." He heaves a heavy sigh and stands up.

I freeze and look out the window. I feel that Kurama is somewhere close. That means he has the mirror and is about to split. You grab Yusukes arm and pull.

"There back! I need to get to Kurama!"

I take off out of the room and to the door with Yusuke in tow. We both throw our shoes on and out the door we go taking off down the street in the pouring rain to the outskirts of town. We both stop at the edge of the forest when we notice that there is a bright light where it's not raining. We both dash through the woods and come to the outside of the clearing. I move closer to Yusuke and whisper.

"You going to need to take out Goki. He's stealing kids' souls and eating them."

Yusuke nods and glances over and stands up as they start talking, I turn and walk around the outside and behind Kurama. He's tracking me and I know he is, I can feel it. I stop and look at Hiei. He glances at me and his eyes flash in concern and then he turns to Kurama as Kurama states he's backing out of the alliance as he can't get arrested yet and disappears. I move back and look around for him. I stand up and back away slightly and bump into something. I turn to meet Kurama's cold green eyes. I flinch as he grabs my wrist and pulls me back out of the woods. We make it half way down the street when he turns on me. I pause and take a step back.

"Make a new friend?"

I flinch again as tears well up.

"I was alone, and I went to visit mom and this morning... She was given less than a week to live. I received that on my own and I didn't know where else to go or who to turn too! I went to Koenma and told him what was going on. He's going to see if he can let you off with this Kurama!" I scream.

The tears run quick and heavy and Kurama falters. His eyes soften and he reaches out his hand and takes my hands pulling me closer. I wrap my arms around his middle and bury my head in his chest. He holds me like that for a few minutes and pulls you back.

"Come on. Let's get you home and dry. You're going to get sick like this. And your terrible when you're sick."

I look at him deadpanned and he just starts chuckling, pulling me along. we both make it home and i run up and jump in the shower and into some sweats and a tank top. I decide to eat with Kurama and he mentions that Hiei will be by at some point tonight. I nod and do the dishes and go upstairs to my room. I close the door and turn and jump when I see Hiei sitting in the window sill. I put my hand on my heart and take a deep breath.

"You scared me. Do you ever knock?" I ask softly.

"Hn." was his only reply while looking out the window.

I walk up and move the chair and hop up on my desk. He turns and looks at me with wide eyes and chuckles softly. And boy wasn't that the most velverty sound I've ever heard. I smile and blush slightly. I look down at my hands and back up and see he's smirking at me. His eyes are clouded with confusion and some other things and it clears instantly.

"I told Koenma about you going with Kurama on the mirror. He already knew but I wanted him to know you were helping. He said he would see what he could do to help."

Hiei just snorts and looks back out the window. I smile and lean against the wall and look outside too. Hiei shifts and I hop off my desk and readjust my shirt and turn to pull the covers off my bed. I turn to check on Hiei and come face to face with him. He's a tad taller than me but not by much. I squeak slightly jumping and he chuckles again making my heart flutter.

"Try not to get in trouble over the next few days while we deal with the detective." He says soft and smooth.

I cock my head to the side and smile brightly resisting the urge to kiss him. I put my hands on my hips.

"That's my middle name good sir." He chuckles again and shakes his head.

"For a human, you're not too bad." I laugh softly.

"You know, coming from a fire demon who hates humans, that's a huge compliment."

He chuckles again and goes to lean forward, and I look into his eyes as they flash more confusion, with a little bit of bitterness. His eyes go cold and I take a step back slightly. He notices and looks down.

"You're not... scared?" He asks softly.

I think about it for a minute and move a little closer. I pull on his sleeve and take his hand bringing it up. I put my hand against his and instantly feel the warmth of it. He looks at our hands and then back at me.

"I am a little. I would be stupid if I wasn't. I know what you can do and how efficiently you can do it. Your eyes go cold sometimes and you're a badass. But I know you wouldn't Harm me. I can see it."

He rolls his eyes and drops his hands. I drop mine and turn and crawl into bed. I lay down and softly tell Hiei goodnight.

"Goodnight onna."


	11. The Forlorn Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the shortness of this chapter. I broke my finger on Monday and then had 3 days off of work. I promise tomorrow will be longer and be more action packed!

The days pass with school and homework and no sign of Hiei although Kurama has been giving me cryptic looks over the past two days. It was the day of the full moon and tonight if when I truly see the play out and whether this is still the show I breathed back in my other life. As soon as the bell rang, we hurried home and changed and ate all in silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable but foreboding almost. I know Yusuke defeated Goki and I was happy because he was a douche. I looked out from the kitchen and noticed Kurama out in the Garden. I walk out the back door and walk up behind him and stop staring at his back. I was going to speak up when I noticed a little flower weaving around Kurama’s hand. There are so many words left to be said but it was always mesmerizing watching him with plants. They acted almost like animals when he flared his energy. Depending on the plant and how much energy. He turns and I slowly drag my eyes up to meet his. I don’t say anything but I’m not sure I need too. His eyes tell me he’s thinking it too. My lower lip quivers slightly as the tears spring to my eyes. Quickly he steps forward wrapping his arms around me crushing me into his chest as the tears start falling faster.

 

“What are you afraid of?” He asks softly.

 

“You have been my rock for years Kurama, we’ve shared years together and secrets and everything. You are one of the most amazing people I've ever known in this life and the past. I can’t lose you... I’m so scared you won’t come back!”

 

By this point it's all ugly crying. It's like having a grip on reality and watching it slide without being able to stop or alter it. He just holds me tightly while I calm myself down. He pulls away and takes my hand in his as the flower winds its way around my hand and wrist. I look at it and smile. It turns it’s a beautiful white flower and he lets go and places it in my hair and leans forward kissing my forehead.

 

“We should get going to see mother...” He says softly.

 

I nod and we both walk hand and hand into the house to get our shoes on and we both leave walking together. I notice the mirror and the dread feeling settled back into the pit of my stomach. We make it to the hospital and up to mom’s room just as the sun set. Kurama and the doctor exchange words and I look around. I stop when I see Yusuke standing at the information desk. I walk over and tap him on the shoulder. He turns and gives me his boyish smile to which I smiled sadly. I point my head down the hall and he nods and we both walk to Shiori’s room as the machines start beeping wildly. I run the rest of the distance and go to run past Kurama who catches me holding me back. I calm down but the tears are still pouring. Kurama sets me down in the chair and nods to Yusuke and they both quickly take up for the roof. I lean forward and stare at the ground as the beeping seems to get louder. It seems to stay that way for hours when in reality about 15 minutes later it calms down. The machines quiet down and I jump up fearing the worse. The doctor comes out with the door open and I notice that she looks much better then she had a few days ago.

 

“It's a miracle Ms. Minamino! She's going to make a full recovery!”

 

I brush past him quickly praying that not only did Kurama survive but Yusuke and thanking them. I run to her bed side and she opens her eyes a little smiling. I smile through the tears and take her hand.

 

“Oh mama! I thought I lost you! I love you so much. I’m so glad you're ok!”

 

“Oh, my darling daughter. You and Shuichi are the light of my life and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

“Mother!”

 

I whip my head around quickly and see Kurama in the doorway. He rushes to Shiori’s other side and takes her hand. I stare at him shocked and happy. It was the happiest I've been in a rather long time. You three sit and talk for a while until Shiori seems to be getting tired and we both leave for the night. We get home and Kurama starts making dinner and I go to my room to finish homework. I open my window and jump slightly when I turn on the light and Hiei is there with his hands in his pocket. I smile and set my bag down and walk up to him. I slow down when something sinister flashes in his eyes and disappears.

 

“Are you ok Hiei?”

 

“I need to stay away for a few days but...” He starts and then trails off.

 

He looks at me conflicted. I see all emotions and then none within seconds and I cock my head to watch. He shakes his head slightly and I step up in front of him. He takes his hands out of his pocket and brings up his left hand. I look into his eyes and then look at his hand and place my right hand flat against his, feeling the warmth spread through me quickly. I smile at our hands and up at him and I see his smirk.

 

“Be careful, please.” I tell him softly.

 

He nods and we both hear Kurama coming up the stairs. He looks over my shoulder then back at me and seems to be searching for something. He nods and disappears. The warmth is still radiating in my hand when I place it on my rapidly beating heart. Kurama opens the door slightly and peaks in.

 

“Dinner is ready. Hey, you ok Londyn?”

 

I nod and turn feeling myself blush slightly. I turn and he opens the door wider and smiles at me mischievously.

 

“What?” I ask noticing his smile.

 

“He doesn’t just come to see me anymore and he doesn’t show emotion.”

 

He prods. I stop in front of him and look up confused. It dawns on me... He knew Hiei was here. I huff and shove him out of my room. He starts laughing and I blush and stomp down the stairs. Apparently, this causes him to crack up more. I roll my eyes and chuckle softly. I walk into the kitchen and sit down and we both start eating. We clean up and go to our respective room. I decide to ditch homework and curl up in bed. I lay there and look up my hand where Hiei had touched. I smile to myself and slowly drift asleep.

 

_Not sure what it was about the fire demon, but he makes me feel like a giggling school girl again..._


	12. Reality Check

School passes rather quickly and without any issues from anyone including the new group of screaming fan girls that replaced Sakata. He caught me laughing and gave me a smile reminding me that I would have to deal with them sooner or later and I would deflate and look away every time. Kurama disappeared off to Spirit World for something so I decided to head home and go for a run. Kurama showed me a route that took me in a big loop, and it was right outside the warehouse district on the edge of town. I throw on tight pants and a zip up hoodie and throw my hair up into a ponytail. I throw on my running shoes and take off slow and gain speed as I go towards the warehouse district. As I get closer, I hit a wall of almost pure power. I stop and sit as my head starts swimming. I stumble up and start jogging cautiously towards the one in the back. I stop in front of the doors and shiver feeling the energy leak through. I open the door slightly and slip through closing it again. I turn and notice all the shipping boxes and look around the corner and see two people on the far side. I squint and look closer and realize that its Botan and Keiko and my mind starts reeling.  _That must mean.._. I move in time to watch Yusuke slam into the boxes I was just behind. He jumps up and lunges again as I hear a throaty laugh. I freeze as the person starts talking.

 

“You’re a team player. A save-the-day superhero. I hate people like you.”

 

It’s Hiei! I look around the boxes and see Hiei standing with his aim to kill Yusuke. _He can’t kill a Human!_  Without thinking I dash out from where I'm hiding as Hiei jabs forward. Then it all seems to slow down. Yusuke turns towards me screaming as I scream for Hiei to stop and Kurama appears around the corner. I Skid to a stop in front of Yusuke as Hiei’s sword slices through my lower abdomen. The room falls deathly quiet as Hiei looks over me in horror. I cover his hand with mine and notice the blood trail.

 

“I’m sorry...” I whisper softly as my vision starts go black at the edges.

 

I see red moving closer and feel hands catch me as I fade away into the darkest. The floating feeling comes back as I sit in the darkness. I remember the times when Hiei and me were in my room and how he looked. All at once I was falling and seemed to land in ice water.

 

I jolt up breathing deeply and look around wildly. I try to steady my breathing and make sense of the world around me. There’s a bed that I was on with a dresser and desk all in a beautiful oak. I try to sit up and gasp and hiss at the pain. The door opens to my left and I jump up, ignoring the stabbing pain grabbing a blanket and putting it in front of me. Kurama looks slightly surprised and closes the door behind him softly.

 

“How are you feeling?” He asks sweeping his calculating gaze over me then back to my face.

 

I sigh softly. _I didn’t think I would get into trouble but here we go... big brother is on the prowl._  I sit in the chair next to the bed as Kurama walks around with a glass of glass and a glass jar. He sets it down on a small table and sits on the edge of the bed.

 

“I’m sore.” I say softly.

 

“Good. How could you do something so imprudent? Do you understand what you did Londyn?”

 

I flinch at the anger and cold undertone in his voice and sigh again and sit back.

 

“I was running and hit a proverbial wall of energy and found the warehouse. Hiei was going to kill Yusuke and...”

 

“And what?” He asks folding his arms and staring coolly.

 

“And I jumped in without thinking. I didn’t mean too but if Hiei killed Yusuke then Spirit World would have been after him more than they already were.”

 

“But there still after him because he injured a human.”

 

_Well shit, I clearly didn’t think of that._  I sigh and lean forward placing my head in my hands. I look up slight when I see Kurama stand up and notice Hiei and I shoot up quickly and bite back the hiss as I pull my wound. Kurama glances at me and leaves without another word. I turn my head to Hiei and step back slightly at the look of pure rage glinting in his eyes.

 

“Hiei...”

 

“Why would you do that?! I knew humans could just jump in and not use their head, but you weren’t thinking at all, were you?!”

 

His energy spikes with his anger and suddenly he’s in front of me. I squeaky and try to take a step back and stumble. He catches my wrist and yanks me closer. My skin under his hand feels like its burning. I gasp slightly.

 

“You’re just a pathetic human. A total waste of time. You humans have no idea what we’re capable of, even the one who knew what would happen. I told you to stay away!”

 

“Ow, Hiei! Your hurting me!” I cry loudly.

 

He throws my arm across my body causing me to turn and stumble over the leg of the chair. I hit the ground with my hip slamming down first and look up and see he’s gone. I move slowly and scooch back against the wall and pull my knees up to my chest and look at my wrist to see his hand burned into my flesh. Tears start to fall as I cry softly willing myself back to sleep sitting up against the wall. Some unknown amount of time later I wake up and run my hands over my eyes. I look around and realize its dark in the room. I get up and walk to the other side of the room and open the door enough to poke my head out. I look back and forth and open it more and start wandering down the hall. My movements are heavy and lagged. I feel nothing and I don’t feel the wound anymore but my wrist it burned and hurting. I decide not to look at it. I come to another hallway and there are just ogres everywhere. Running around with papers flying. It would have been comical had I not been so numb. I walk through the center as they run around me and I watch them curiously and move when I need too. I reach the end of the hallway and up to a large set of doors with one slightly cracked. I go to open the door when I see Koenma but stop short when I notice him talking to Kurama. I lean against the closed door so I can hear better.

 

“Is there no other way?” Kurama asks sounding almost violent. But deadly silent.

 

Koenma sighs and plops on his desk.  _What a kid thing to do..._  I think loudly.

 

“You know if there was I would do it but, in my research, she’s from a separate plane of existence and because they aren’t the same plane, her body won’t last here. That’s why your healing salve won't work nor will any healer magic. If we don’t give her this option, then she could very well die.” He states firmly not flinching at the look you presume Kurama is throwing at him.

 

“So, we turn her into a demon and then what? Let her go? That’s murder.”

 

“She has a large amount of spirit energy and I think when she felt Hiei’s demonic energy it awakened something deep inside her. I can send her somewhere for training. You and Yusuke would be able to visit as long as training goes well.”

 

“What about our mother?”

 

“Summer is coming up and we can say it’s a summer camp for school. That would give you free range to even help her. We have to allow her to decide to become a demon or not.”

 

It wasn’t even a decision at this point. _Hiei was right... I am weak but I can become stronger._  I stand up straight and lift my head and push through the doors loudly. Kurama whips around and his eyes immediately find the burn on my wrist. His eyes shoot right back into mine and glint with malice. I walk up to him not passing a glance and stare straight at Koenma.

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

Kurama steps in from of me and takes my hands forcing me to look at him.

 

“Do you know what your agreeing too?”

 

My eyes turn slightly cold and his soften slightly and narrow.

 

“I either change or die and we know that’s not an option Kurama.”

 

“Londyn please consider it.” he says softly.

 

He pulls me closer, so we are chest to chest, and he drops one of my hands and runs it through my hair. My eyes soften at his touch. He always knew how to calm me. I take his hand and bring his palm up to my lips and kiss gently.

 

“Kurama. I love you, I love mom. I can’t imagine putting another mother through the loss of a child. I love my life here with you guys and I’m not ready to leave you.” I say as I smile at him.

 

He leans down and kisses my forehead and steps out of my way. I walk up to Koenma’s desk holding my head high. He watches me and glances at Kurama then back at me.

 

“Is this what you want? With it you gain power you never knew you had but first, you must survive the process. It takes 24 hours, but you will feel pain that could kill 100 men in one go. This choice does not need to be made now.”

 

I nod. “It is. I want more time here and I know what's going to happen. I will train and I will do everything it takes to help you and them out. I have the will and where there’s a will, there will always be a way. I died once Koenma and I will not be so weak as to die again.” I say soundly and with finality.

 

He stares at me for a few more seconds and nods. “I will have the process start first thing in the morning. You should go home and spend time with your mother and your friends before you go. It will be a long summer for you.”

 

I bow and give my gratitude and turn sweeping out of the room with Kurama in tow. He closes the door and leads me through several sets of tunnels then outside to a portal. He takes my hand and jumps in and it's like jumping through ice. We appear in the back yard and Kurama finally turns to me and wraps his arms around me and I let him. The back door opens and Shiori’s bright face appears as she closes it and rushes to us wrapping her arms around us. We both pull her closer and we stand there together in silence until Shiori sighs happily.

 

“My kids are being so loving now. It makes my heart want to burst.” she says in joy.

 

I hear Kurama chuckle as I smile brightly at her.

 

“We have the most amazing mother who supports us in everything we do so much so that we have a surprise.”

 

Kurama glances at me as me and Shiori pull away slightly.

 

“We are going to take you out to dinner, and I would like to meet the man you have been seeing! You’ve been so Happy mama and I think it’s time!”

 

Shiori’s hands fly up to her face as tears spring to her eyes. She nods and rushes back into the house to make phone calls. I watch her smiling and glance at Kurama who throws his arm around my shoulders and I put mine around his lower back.

 

“I think you just made her the happiest woman alive.” He mutters.

 

I nod and giggle. “Come on Romeo. Let's go spoil mom before my almost second death tomorrow.”

 

I pull away laughing as he freezes.

 

“That’s not funny.” He says loudly as I run away from him back inside.

 

He rolls his eyes and smirks as he follows slowly. We ended up taking Shiori to a high-end restaurant and we got her all dressed up. The man she was seeing was an amazingly sweet man named Kazuya Hatanaka who had a son younger then me name Shuichi just like Kurama. We had a good time. We asked about his work and his love of technology and his future pans and how he had been by Shiori’s side when me and Kurama weren’t there. The way Shiori looked at him and the way he looked back you can tell they were in love. I approved and begrudgingly so did Kurama. We spent the night laughing and joking like a family should. Right as dessert was served Shiori got our attention she pulled out two envelopes.

 

“I got these today and I want to congratulate you both for being accept to an amazing summer camp for academics.”

 

I smiled brightly and took my letter.  _Dang Koenma worked fast..._  I snort softly. We all headed separate ways and once home me and Kurama get ready for bed. Shiori went in early after thanking us for the hundredth time for everything we’ve done and we both simply stated it’s nothing compared to the life she's given us. I changed and went to Kurama’s room where I opened up the door and closed it softly and turned to see him reading in bed. He looks up from his book and I hop on his bed and curl up against his side. He glances at me then back at his book.

 

“I’m nervous for tomorrow.” I say softly.

 

“I would have to question you if you weren’t. I’ll be there for you Londyn. I promise.”

 

I nod and whisper goodnight willing my mind to quiet so I can sleep.

 

“Goodnight Londyn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here ya go!!!! Kinda put a spin on it


	13. Transformation

I feel Kurama moving next to me and I roll over taking the comforter with me and I hear a soft chuckle. I start to fall back asleep and hear Kurama murmur softly to someone I assumed it was Shiori. I hear a soft snort and a “Hn.” I jolt up and throw back the covers and look over and meet the crimson eyes of Hiei. My hand rubs my other wrist absently and Kurama looks back and forth between us and promptly leaves the room.

 

“We’re leaving in 20 minutes.” and then he's gone.

 

I watch as Kurama leaves and turn and look at Hiei. He watches me in almost disinterest. I get up and leave Kurama’s room as I try to stop the crushing pain in my chest and the threat of tears falling. I open my door and turn on the light and come face to face with Hiei. Confusion flashes mixed with sadness and anger and disbelief. I roll my eyes and wipe my hands across them to wipe away tears.

 

“What do you want?” I ask trying to my voice steady but failing miserably.

 

He steps to the side and I brush past him and quickly grab clothes and a few other things and throw them into a bag. I take out a pair of jeans and a t shirt and throw it on and turn to make sure Hiei isn’t looking. He isn’t. He’s still looking at the wall. I put on my hoodie on and throw up my hair and turn to stare at his back.

 

“Why are you doing this to me?” I ask.

 

He turns as the anger fills his eyes. I watch as I tilt my head up defiantly. He takes a few steps closer and glares at me.

 

“I’m not doing anything to you.”

 

“Your hot one minute and cold the next Hiei. I can’t do that. I have feelings and although you like to think you don’t! You just try to act like a badass! You can’t treat people like that!”

 

He growls loudly. “If anyone is doing something it's you. I was fine until you came along.”

 

I must admit, hearing that cut deep. I hadn’t meant to do anything wrong. I didn’t mean to get him in trouble or anything. The tears start to sting my eyes again. I shake my head trying not to cry.

 

“Then why did you come here?”

 

He narrows his eyes not to glare but like he’s thinking.

 

“I... don’t know.” was his soft reply.

 

My shoulders slump and I wipe the tears away angrily. I’m not sure why the sadness turned into anger, but it did. _Maybe after this I won't have feelings..._  the thought ran through your head and you regret it. _The demon in front of me had become part of my life and I care for him deeply. If I allowed myself... I could fall in love with him._  He has had a rough life from what I know, and it will take time. I sigh internally and let the anger slide from my movements and my eyes. I look deep into his eyes and reach for his hand. He allows me to touch him and bring his hand up. I place mine against his and feel the warmth spread through my hand down my body. He watches me and cocks his head slightly almost curious. Kurama appears in the doorway and watches silently. We both look over at him with our hands still touching. Kurama raises an eyebrow at us and motions for downstairs.

 

“Koenma has a portal ready Londyn. It’s time.” Kurama says glancing at Hiei then at me smirking.

 

I blushed slightly as Kurama reached down and grabbed my bag looking back at me. I drop my hand and glance at Hiei one more time before turning to leave. He grabs my wrist and I wince slightly and turn to say something rude when his eyes cause me to stop. They have softened. He brings my wrist up to his mouth and kisses softly. But it was different, it felt different. My whole body warmed up quickly and I felt better. Had more energy and my nerves settled. I looked up at him questioningly. He drops my hand and glances at Kurama and flits off. I turn to Kurama and he chuckles softly and grabbed my arm pulling me along. He left the house and jumped through the portal. We step out of the portal into Koenma’s office and my nerves come back. Koenma, Yusuke, and Kuwabara look up at me. Yusuke walks over and shakes Kurama’s hand and turns to me. He pulls me into a hug and whispers words of encouragement. Kuwabara comes over and does the same. Koenma walks up in his teenage form and nods to us.

 

“Are you ready to Begin?”

 

I nod and he starts walking out of the office and takes us down a few floors and opens to the doors to a sterile white lab. There’s tables and a bunch of equipment around a lone white operating bed. I look at Kurama and he pulls me into a hug promising me they will be there through the whole thing. He lets go and I give him my jacket and walk with Koenma up to the Bed. I climb up and lay down while a few nurses and doctors start hooking up IVs and machines to my arms and such. Koenma walks up and I look at him and notice Hiei has joined the group. I smile at him weakly and he looks around and gives me a small smile back. He points to his temple and closes my eyes. I close mine and open it up.

 

**Hiei**... I think softly.

 

**I’m here. I’ll be helping you through it within your mind. Do you know how to meditate?**

 

I nod.  **Yes.**

 

**Good then we shall start with that. Pay attention to Koenma.**

 

I open my eyes and focus on Koenma.

 

“What will happen is that we will start draining your blood and replace it with demon blood...” He pauses as I start to pale. He clears his throat. “Sedate her. You’ll do fine Londyn.”

 

The nurse takes out a syringe and injects it into the line. I feel it almost instantly. As I fade, I look back at the guys and Kurama and Hiei stand up and I see Kurama turn and nod to Hiei and Hiei closes his eyes. I float down and look around and notice I’m surrounded in darkness. I sit down and only have to wait a few minutes before Hiei appears. He walks closer and sits down in front of me. He mirrors my position and I smile at him and close my eyes clearing my mind, including what I'm going through. I feel my body get colder. Starting at my toes and slowly move up. Once it hits my knees, I feel a shooting hot searing pain start in my toes. I gasp and open my eyes wide. Hiei looks at me and places his hands on mine.

 

“It’s ok. I’m here. Try to channel it.”

 

I nod and close my eyes and focus on dulling the pain. It starts to dull away and become an annoying throb after some time. At once, I feel like my chest is ripped open and a cold hand plunging into my chest. I gasp and try to breath finding it hard and I open my eyes. I gripped Hiei’s hands hard and look at him. He gets to his knee’s and gently lays me down keeping his hands over mine.

 

“Londyn I need you to breathe. I know it hurts but you need to breathe.”

 

I look deep into his eyes and I see the apprehension and the pained expression. I feel blood start to soak out, but I don’t know where its coming from. Its pooling under me and I cough up blood, trying so hard to breathe. Hiei tightens his hands on mine.

 

“Come on Londyn. You can do this. You're not this weak!” Hiei yells closing his eyes.

 

My breathing starts to fade but I can’t feel my heartbeat. My brain starts to flit out and I look at Hiei fearfully mouthing for him to help me. Everything starts to flicker out. Hiei’s image and my own. And then the falling starts. Hiei’s image disappears as I fall through the darkness again. I sigh.

 

_I guess I wasn’t strong enough to make it through. Just as well... Maybe there will be peace beyond._

 

I look around waiting for the bottom when I look to the side, I see Kurama standing there holding his hand to me.

 

“Londyn were not ready for you to leave.”

 

“We? I tried Kurama. I did.”

 

Yusuke appears next to Kurama with one hand in his pocket and the other outstretched to me and smiles. “Come on Londyn. We still have trouble to get into.”

 

Kuwabara appears on Kuramas other side with his hand out. “Come on pretty lady, I still have to hit on you yet.”

 

Hiei suddenly appears next to Yusuke with his hand out to me. The pain in his eyes told everything. I reach out to them and they seem to get farther away so I try again, and they seem to move away again. I cry in frustration as they call my name begging me to reach their hands. I suddenly feel like I’m chained up. I struggle against the chains as their voice gets lower. I struggle harder and it seems like nothing is working. Anger, frustration, sadness, and anxiety start to grow as they get further away and suddenly there's a bright flash of light and the chains are gone, and I’m thrown to them where I grab their hands. They all grab my arms and pull as I feel like I'm plunged back into ice water.

 

I gasp and sit up and start throwing my arms around. Instantly Hiei is at my side, his hands on mine to stop me from ripping things out. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara appear around the bed. I take the time to finally pull myself away from Hiei. It’s the lab. There are things knocked onto the floor and the once white room as splotches of dark red and dark brown. It’s all over the floor and tables and walls. I look around back to the group.

 

“Am I...?” The word dead falls flat against my tongue as if I couldn’t will myself to say it.

 

“We thought we lost you,” Kurama speaks up first. “You died and then we were told nothing could be done. We didn’t believe it and we used Hiei’s Jagan to enter your mind.”

 

The doors on the far end open and nurses and doctors file in with Koenma. I glance at Hiei and squeeze his hand tightly. He squeezes back and drops his arms to his side. Koenma walks up while the doctors start checking vitals. Once he's given the all clear from them he sits on the edge of the bed.

 

“You gave us quite a scare. It was rough but this is only the beginning. You have to start training as we discussed before so you can learn to defend, and fight should the need arise. I have somewhere for you to go and they will be waiting. Her name is Genki and I assume you know about her.” I nod and he smiles. “Good then when your cleared you shall start your training there.”

 

He nods and stands up sweeping out of the room. I roll my eyes and look back at the guys. They turn and look at me.

 

“Thank you guys. I wouldn’t have survived...”

 

Tears start to fall slowly and Yusuke moves around Kurama and throws his arm around me giving me that boyish smile.

 

“Nah you were strong enough. Can’t wait to watch you grow.”

 

Me and the guys sat around and joked. Well they joked, I sat quietly noticing the small differences in my own body. The first being no heartbeat. I heard things better and could smell different things. I was piling them up in my head when it started to overwhelm me. Kurama tapped my arm.

 

“Would you like to go back and get some rest on a real bed?”

 

I smile slyly and they help me out of bed and walk me down the hallway. Kuwabara and Yusuke started bickering like always. Hiei yelled at them and they continued quietly causing me to laugh at them. We make it back to the room and Kurama helps me in bed and promises that once I get sleep, I can have a shower. I nod and lay back as they leave and sleep over takes me instantly. But not before smelling sandalwood and a deep wooded fragrance. I smile knowing Hiei was watching over me.


	14. Genkai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm baaaack! I would have updated sooner but being that I live in Chicago and the weather the past few days dipped to -50 I wasn't able to update... or feel my fingers. So enjoy!

The next morning, I opened my eyes slowly and blinked against the sun. I roll over and gasp slightly at the sudden pain in my chest. There's a soft knock on the door and it opens to Kurama. I groan and put my head back down on the pillow. I hear a chuckle and suddenly the sweet smell of roses fills the air. I pick my head up again and the shades are throwing open. I growl and bury under the pillow and blankets again.

“You're so sadistic.” I muffle.

Kurama shakes his head and grabs my blankets and throws them back. I growl again and smell roses stronger. I stop and sniff the air.

“Kurama... why do you smell like a rose bush?”

I look at him and raise an eyebrow. He looks at me and chuckles, but he never answers. I huff and he walks over and helps me up and goes to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I walk over to the bathroom and walk in breathing the steam in deeply smelling a hint of Orchard apples and honeysuckle. He smiles at me pulls me into a hug.

“How are you feeling?” He asks softly.

“Sore but no pain. What happened last night? What did they do to me?”

He smiles sadly and takes my hand spinning me around to face the mirror. I gasp slightly at my appearance. I take a step closer and touch the mirror and jump slightly when it follows what I have done. My eyes seemed to have gained bright golden specks and my hair, oh my god, my hair. I went from a brown to a shimmery silver color. Kurama takes my hair and parts it in the back laying it on my shoulders. It's still wavy but... it's not the same. I look at Kurama through the mirror as I take my hair in my hands and tug softly to make sure it's not a prank. I feel it tug and look at the counter slightly dismayed.

“It will take time to get use too but it might help to know that Youko has the same hair color.” And with that he leaves and closes the door with a click.

I start to get undress taking in my appearance. The wounds and marks from yesterday have long since vanished but the soreness was still there. I rub my chest lightly and get into the shower. Which felt amazing btw. I get out and wrap a towel around me and walk back into the room. I grab my bag and pull out black yoga pants a shirt. I throw it on and start brushing through my hair. I walk out and start wandering down the hallway. I come to the end of it when I feel a hand on my elbow. I turn slightly and see Hiei. I turn and look at him full and smile.

“How are you feeling?” He asks.

The smell of sandalwood floats around us and I breath in smiling.

 

“Good. But some things are off...” He cocks his head as if willing me to continue. “I mean I can hear better and the smells... Like you smell like sandalwood and a deep wooded area and Kurama smells oddly of roses.” I shrug.

 

He doesn’t say anything. I take his hand and bring it up and place mine against his. That warm feeling shoots through my body again and I smile brightly. He grabs my hand and brings it to his lips and kisses softly. I watch him and blush slightly. He drops our hands from his mouth but laces his fingers with mine. I look at our hands and back up at his soft crimson eyes.

 

“Hiei...”

 

“We will be taking you to Genkai’s today. You have two weeks recovery before you start training. me and Kurama will be staying there during this time to help with meditation and to make sure you don’t lose control.”

 

I freeze and look down.

 

“Do you really see me so weak?” I ask softly.

 

He squeezes my hand hard and let's go causing me to look up as a flash of anger passes in his eyes.

 

“No. You are a new demon. Your powers and energy are all over and we can't risk anything.” he scoffs lightly rolling his eyes.

 

“I don’t know I could find you anything near attractive Hiei...” I grumble softly. 

 

He looks at me surprised and I just chuckle and roll my eyes walking towards Koenma’s office. To my surprise Hiei falls in step with me. We walk into the open doors of his office and see Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama there talking to Koenma.

 

“Good morning you two. No doubt Hiei told you about leaving for Genkai’s today.” Koenma says with a wave.

 

“He did but why am I going there so soon?”

 

“Because, frankly, Yusuke is getting on my nerves and while your there he can train some more.” Koenma states matter-of-factly.

 

This causes me and Kuwabara to erupt into laughter.

 

“Thanks binky-breath! I would love to get my ass kicked at grandmas!” he shouts.

 

Koenma creates a portal with the wave of his hand and Hiei and Kurama are the first ones through. Yusuke walks towards it mumbling under his breath while me and Kuwabara continue to crack up walking after. We step out of the portal and I look around in awe at the beautiful forest. Theres a well off to the side and large house with a porch in front. I turn and look towards the front and see a dip of stairs and what looks to be wards hanging.

 

“Those are to keep the demons of the forest out.”

 

I turn and look at Kurama and nod. He points his head towards the house, and I turn and follow them up the porch where we take off our shoes and enter. I close the door and turn as the others start to walk down a short hallway. I follow and look around as I walk. There is a decent sized kitchen to the right with a small sitting area and one that is closed off next to it. I assumed it was a living room type area. To the left there are two doors and in front of us is a bath room/ sauna area. I take a mental note to check that out later. We walk to the other side of the room and to the left and walk down the hallway. On the left side is lined with windows and the right is lined with doors. I look out the window and stop. There's a little courtyard with a bunch of flowers and a fountain in the center. There are tons of butterflies just fluttering around. I feel a tug at my arm and look up to see Kurama smiling. I smile back brightly, and we continue. We reach the end and open the doors to the back. Outside was a small sitting area with a beautiful view of the forest. There was a short older lady there with faded Pink hair. It was Genkai. I smile to myself. She turns and glances over everyone and then her eyes land on me. They aren’t cold but she's measuring me. Spirit Energy stuff and whatnot. I try not to fidget under her stare. After a few moments she nods and looks back at Yusuke.

 

“You’ve been slacking on your training.” She states simply with a slight hint of irritation.

 

“I’m sorry grandma but I got a life away from you and binky breath.”

 

She sips her tea and promptly ignores him.

 

“Koenma said I was going to be brought an oddity.”

 

I realize she's talking about me and I step forward and bow.

 

“It's a pleasure master Genkai.”

 

She motions for us to sit and we do. I ended up next to her with my feet hanging off the porch. She didn’t seem to mind, or she was ignoring it. I’m not sure which.

 

“What makes Koenma say you’re an oddity?” she asks going back to sipping her tea and looking over the landscape.

 

A piece of paper appears, and I look back and notice Kurama holding it out to Genkai. She takes it and glances over it and then looks at me. I lean over and look at it and notice it's my Obituary. I lean back and look down fidgeting with my hands. A heavy hand rests and my shoulder and I look over to see Yusuke giving me his boyish grin. I grin back and sigh looking up.

 

“When I came here, I was found by Shiori Minamino and adopted and grew up with Kurama. This... world was a part of a tv show I used to watch called Yu Yu Hakusho. I loved that show. I knew all episodes by heart. Koenma had said because it was a different plane of existence I would either need to become a demon or die. I’m not ready to die again. So, I changed. I was already spiritually aware when I came here and even in my past life I was. I know what's going to happen. I just don’t know when. But I want to help. Therefore, I need the training.”

 

I look over at Genkai. She had already set her cup down and was watching me seriously seeming to gauge my words.

 

“Well you have the potential. And your energy is ready to spill out. Your determination is through the roof. I can actually mold you unlike what I couldn’t do with Dimwit.”

 

That caused Yusuke to scoff from the back and mumble something about grandma’s hell months.

 

“I don’t want you to go easy on me because I’m new. I need to learn like everyone else did. I need to be pushed to make the strides I need too.”

 

She nods with finality and takes a sip of her tea.

 

“Koenma said your transformation was yesterday. You need time to heal completely so Koenma said no training for two weeks. You can meditate within that time if you like. There are meditation books in the library you can use or ask one of the guys. I do not tolerate half assed anything.”

 

“Yes ma’am. I understand.”

 

“Someone show her where she will be staying.”

 

I stand up and bow while the rest get up save for Hiei. Kuwabara and Yusuke head off groaning about training and Kurama waits for me at the door. I slide next to him and he smiles, and we head off towards the living area.

 

“Do you think you can help her?” Hiei asks.

 

“She has a determination I've never seen from anyone before. She’s powerful and with knowing what she knows, she could be a real asset. But with that, she will become a strong target.” She looks over and the fire demon in slight interest.

 

Hiei takes notice and stands up and flitting off.

 

Kurama takes me to the front near the living room and to the far end. He opens the door and steps in. I step in and look around. It's simple but I have a small window with a few roses. There are dark oak dressers and a bed with down blankets of white. I smile and step in. Kurama leans against the door.

 

“I brought some more clothes for you. Plus, these...”

 

He walks to the closet and opens it picking up two bags and turning them handing them to me. I set them down and open them. They were my favorite books and a few pictures. Some of me and Shiori or me and Kurama and one of all three of us. I set them up on the dresser and turn to Kurama.

 

“Me and Hiei will be going out to train. Yusuke and Kuwabara will be around but also training. If you decide to meditate then good. You can go out but stay away from the forest.” and with that he leaves.

 

I finish putting away my stuff and decide to walk around. And I do for a few hours ending up outside near the courtyard. Butterflies flutter around me and I hold them in my open palm. Giggling and watching them and birds fly around and play. There are a few bunnies around too I had seen. I fold my legs and close my eyes willing my thoughts to go. I sit and listen to the birds chirping and, in the distance, I hear the training going on and every once in a while, I see a bright light that fades quickly. I can feel my energy and I try to stop to myself from reaching out to touch it knowing that if I do then it will completely spill over. I’m excited that I can see it. Its more than I thought I could do. I go back to meditating when the smell of metal fills the air. I freeze and try and pinpoint the location. It came from where I had felt Kurama was. Without thinking, I hop up and take off towards the forest, hearing my name being yelled from somewhere behind me. I dodge through bushes and branches as the smell gets stronger. Kurama is bleeding... At once I hear a roar and slide to a stop and look around. The ground starts shaking and I dive to the right just to avoid a large creature sliding past and hitting a tree behind me. I stand up and turn slowly as the creature stands up. It’s a large minotaur looking demon who smells as foul as can be. His eyes find me instantly.

 

“Well well, It looks like a little lost demon.” he snorts as he charges at me.

 

I take off weaving in and out of bushes and tree branches when a hand grabs me and picks me up. I scream loudly and the demon hit his hand against the tree causing it to break and crash. Out of nowhere the demon pitches forward, causing him to land face first on the ground with his arm outstretched. I scream and hit the ground with his hand still around my body. I start to struggle against it, and he squeezes. I look up and see Kurama walking closer his eyes widening as he sees me.

 

“Help me... please..” I cry softly.

 

The demon stands up, bring me with him as I start to struggle more against his hold.

 

“Stop moving you stupid demon. I’m going to eat you.”

 

I continue to fight his hold as he starts trying to fling me around. I take a deep breath and bite down hard on the side of his hand. He lets out a howl squeezing me more. I throw my right hand up as he gets me closer to his face and scream loudly. A bright light erupts, bathing the surround area and creating a large explosion. The hand around me disappears as I fall and hit the ground, flat on my back. I lay there for a few moments trying to catch my breath as start to sit up slowly looking around. Hiei and Kurama run up from the trees and glance at the demon then back at me. Anger flashes deep in Hiei’s eyes as Kurama’s is filled with concern. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Genkai appear from somewhere to the left or right. I couldn’t tell, I was just trying to keep my vision from going dark at the edges. Kurama takes my arm and helps me up and I notice the blood.

 

“I knew you were bleeding. I could smell it. I rushed in here.”

 

“Without thinking again huh?” Hiei’s words cut straight to the bone. He snorts and crosses his arms, his words laced with anger. “Your worse than the detective. You never think about situations going in!”

 

“Whoa Hiei. Slow down. She didn’t do it on purpose.” Yusuke says stepping forward.

 

“She didn’t think Detective. I refuse to be dragged into fights and brought down by someone who can’t use their head.” Hiei glances at me in disinterest and anger and disappears.

 

I hang my head and push off Kurama.

 

“Londyn, let me help you.” He says softly reaching out again.

 

“I don’t need your help Kurama.” I say talking a few steps.

 

Apparently, I lost to my vision darkening problems. I was gone before I even hit the ground. I came to hours later. The room was dark, save for the moon shinning into my window. I looked around feeling completely drained so much that it was hard to lift my head. I let my head roll to the window and notice a shadow in the sill. If I hadn’t of been tired, I would have ran out screaming but the smell of sandalwood hit me hard and I got dizzy slightly. Hiei slides from the sill and sits in a chair next to my bed. I look at him then away.

 

“I’m sorry for earlier Hiei. I knew you were training together and as soon as I smelled Kurama’s blood, I panicked.”

 

His eyes search mine for a minute and he adopts a confused look.

 

“Why panic?” He asks.

 

“I didn’t know if you were hurt or not. Hiei I was scared. If Kurama could get hurt like that then maybe you would too.”

 

I stare at the ceiling as tears stare to track down my temple and into my hair. Hiei brushes his hand against the tears, wiping them away.

 

“You shouldn’t worry about me and the fox. We will always be ok. No crying either. It smells like sea salt.”

 

I sniffle softly and chuckle softly and I start to feel the draining weight pressing down on me. I feel my limbs and eyes start to get heavier.

 

“You need to gain your strength back onna. Sleep.”

 

I feel him pick up my wrist and kiss it again, placing it back down and moving my blankets up before being lost to the darkness...


	15. The Energy Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew long chapter. Let me know what you think about this so far. I think next chapter I'll go with the more action scenes and you'll be able to see what Londyn can really do. Enjoy!

The next week was spent in a blur. The guys ended up going on some urgent mission and I lost sleep for a day or so until Koenma showed up complaining about me moping around. Genkai hadn’t said anything so I shrugged him off and decided to go back to meditating. Genkai had watched me a few times and in the early evening she would join me. It was peaceful. I loved being at the temple. Although it was lonely. Like tonight for instance. I had made some soup and rice with pork for me and Genkai. I made extra’s and put it in the fridge incase the guys came back. I walk outside and sit in my normal spot and look at the clouds looming overhead. I scowl and close my eyes. I clear my mind when I feel what is a bucket of water dumped on my head. I sigh and open my eyes at the downpour. I drag myself and over to the door as Genkai opens it handing me a towel and cup of hot tea.

 

“You should pay attention to the weather.” I inwardly sigh louder.

 

“Yes, master Genkai.”

 

I hear a distant noise and stop. Genkai looks over and stops watching me. I tilt my head as it gets louder. It sounds like... bickering. _THE GUYS ARE BACK!_  I take off towards the kitchen and dodge into the hallway throwing the door open and hop out onto the porch. The guys reach the top of the steps and up to the porch. Yusuke and Kuwabara in front arguing about something, Kurama and Hiei behind them. They all smile when they see me. I hug Yusuke and Kuwabara. They hug be back tightly and take off their shoes. I hug Kurama and smile at him brightly, taking note of the stomach wound and to ask about it when he’s alone.

 

“Londyn, you're still holding your tea.” Genkai cuts across the chatter, causing it to quiet down.

 

Everyone, I included, look down at the cup of tea and it's still hot... and full? I bring it up and look around at the ground and bring it back down. I look back at her confused.

 

“And...?”

 

She smirks. “You went running across the house so either that means you have great balance, which I doubt, or we found your powers.”

 

I look around to everyone and they are just staring at me.

 

“Turn the cup upside down.” Yusuke says.

 

I do it and the contents seem to stay in the cup. I turn it the right way and start to get really excited. Kurama takes the cup from my hand and tips it slightly and the contents spill a little. I jump up and down.

 

“I did it!!!!!” I squeal.

 

Everyone laughs at me and Kurama hands me back my cup with only half a cup of tea. I look at it and frown.

 

“Hey. You poured out my tea...”

 

Yusuke and Kuwabara start cracking up and turn and walk into the house. Kurama chuckles and passes me giving me a kiss on my forehead and takes off his shoes stepping in side. I watch them go and feel a heat come up behind me. I turn and stare into a deep set of red eyes. I bite my lip and smile nervously.

 

“Hi Hiei. Are you ok?” I ask shyly.

 

He flares his energy and I take a step closer while shivering. He smirks and pulls me closer. I blush and hug him tightly and to my surprise he hugs me back.

 

“Was it a rough one?” I ask softly.

 

“Just stupid demons Onna. Let's get you inside.” He says as he brings my wrist to his lips and kisses softly.

 

I blush and smile and take his hand pulling him inside with me. I close the door and let his hand go but not before I bring his hand up and kiss his palm. He gives me a small smile and I enter the kitchen and open the fridge and take out the food. Yusuke and Kuwabara are fighting... again and Kurama is sitting there watching in amusement. I take out two sets of four bowls and reheat the soup. I dish it out and bring them to the table setting them down and turn walking back to heat the rice and pork. I bring out those bowls and take the empty ones and start washing them up. I set them out to dry and turn back in with the guys. There joking and laughing. Even getting Kurama to chuckle. After about an hour, Yusuke and Kuwabara head off to bed mumbling about going back to school and such. I take their plates and watch as Hiei walks off to the training room. I smile to myself and turn to walk into the kitchen and almost run into Kurama. I huff at him and walk around him with the dishes, and he follows. I set them in the sink and turn to look at Kurama. I point to his stomach and he winces and smiles.

 

“Spill fox.”

 

“It was a lucky shot.”

 

I snort. “Underestimation?”

 

He rolls his eyes and I laugh softly.

 

“So, what about you...?”

 

I cock my head to the side not sure what he's reaching for. He sighs and sets down his plates and turns to me.

 

“You and Hiei?”

 

I blush and look down fidgeting with my hands.

 

“I like him Kurama. And I know your about to get all big brother but he’s a good guy. Watch us closely. I want to start training soon.” I say.

 

He nods and I walk away quickly hoping he has no other questions. I walk down the hall to the porch in the back and open it to find Genaki. I bow lowly.

 

“You want to start training.” She says.

 

I straighten up in surprise. “Yes, please Master Genkai.”

 

“It starts promptly at 5am.”

 

I nod and wander back inside closing the door. I walk back down the hall and here a sharpening stone against a blade. I stop and look at the closed door to my right. I slide it open as Hiei looks up with a hard look. It softens slightly when he sees me. I close it behind me and kneel down in front of him as he goes back to sharpening his blade.

 

“Can you help me tomorrow?”

 

“With what onna?”

 

“I want to start training. I think I need too.”

 

He sets down his stone and blade and looks up at me. I fidget slightly knowing I have his full attention

 

“Are you sure you're ready? Has your body healed enough?”

 

I smile at his concern.

 

“When I close my eyes, I can feel my energy ready to burst. I have to force myself to not reach out and touch it Hiei. Being close to it is peaceful.”

 

“What color can you see?”

 

I stop and think for a minute flicking my eyes to the window and then back at him.

 

“it's like a silvery blueish color.” I answer quickly.

 

He nods and I note a hint of pride flash in them. I feel my body heat rise as I blush.

 

“May I see?” He asks pointing to his temple.

 

I close my eyes and open my mind up as I feel him enter. In the darkness I appear as does Hiei. I smile and point to a small silvery blue ball looking orb floating. It meanders over to us and starts circling us.

 

_**I want to reach out and touch it and every time I get close, I can feel the power pulsing.** _

 

Hiei nods and watches the orb dance around us.

 

_**Come on, Onna. We have a big day ahead of us.** _

 

We both come out of the meditation and I smile brightly at him as I stand up. I bide him a good night and walk back to my room where I change and hop into bed falling asleep almost instantly.

 

**The next morning** , I wake up to someone opening my door. I rub my eyes and look to find Kurama.

 

“What are you doing?” I croak, my voice still laced with sleep.

 

“It's time to get up. It supposed to get really hot today, so we need you to run before the sun is up.”

 

He tosses a pair of yoga pants and a work out tank down on the end of the bed and chuckles when I decided to sit up. I glare at him and get up and brush through my hair and through it up in a pony tail. I shove him out the door and slam it closed changing quickly and walking out. Yusuke walks by grumbling about it being too early and shoves coffee in my hands as he walks towards the kitchen. I mutter a thank you and we both march down the hall and outside to the front. I down the coffee and set it down throwing on my running shoes and lacing them up. Kurama is standing there waiting. We both walk up to him and he looks down the stairs pointedly. I inwardly groan.  _This day just got a lot harder._

 

“First will be down and up with a 45 second rest. This will build endurance and strength. Now go.”

 

I start making my way down the stairs and I get half way down when I hear a muffled noise and look back to see Yusuke falling down the stairs. I cuss loudly at him and race down the stairs. I can hear him gaining on me and I sidestep off the stairs into the woods and watch as he passed. I hop back on the trail cracking up the whole way down. I reach the bottom and help him up. He yanks his arm back and grumbles as he starts to jog back up slowly. I take a deep breath and jog up and surpass him.

 

“Hey Londyn! Nice ass!” He yells.

 

I snort and kick out my right leg causing my foot to hit him in the chest. He stumbles back and falls back down the stairs. I crack up as I jog up the rest of the stairs. I reach the top and Kurama is standing there with an exasperated look and he sighs.

 

“He was looking at my ass.” I state simply.

 

I hear a growl from somewhere around us and I look around. Kurama does the same as Yusuke reaches the top huffing and puffing.

 

“Your sister did this Fox boy!”

 

I start laughing all over again. And for that, Kurama didn’t stop the running until after noon when Genkai found me and Yusuke in a heap at the top of the stairs announcing that lunch was finished. Yusuke all but broke down the door. I started limping forward when Kurama caught my arm. I turn to him fully and Hiei appears at his side.

 

“I’m proud of you Londyn. You took that and I didn’t hear any complaint.” Kurama says smiling brightly.

 

“I told you I was ready for this. I need you guys, both of you. You both have been there for me for years. In fact, if my calendar is correct. Today is like a 4-year anniversary of when we met Hiei.” I say smiling at them both.

 

“Ahh. That’s correct. I remember it fondly.” Kurama chuckles glancing at Hiei.

 

“Hn.” was his reply.

 

Me and Kurama laugh and turn and we all walk into the house and to the kitchen. Genkai is at the head of the table and Yusuke is at her left. I sit down at my place and surprisingly turn as Hiei sits next to me. He flashes me a quick smile before turning to Yusuke.

 

“How can a new demon who can’t even run straight out do a spirit detective.” He sneers disgustedly.

 

The water I had be drinking had ended up all over my hand and part of my shirt as I choke at his comment. I cough a little bit and glance at Yusuke who is fuming.

 

“Listen here! Grandma always puts me through more hell!” he sputters.

 

“Quit your complaining you dimwit. Kurama trained you this morning and he pushed you both the same and Londyn just happened to come out better.” Genkai said sipping her tea.

 

I take a bite of food and nod earning me a glare from Yusuke. I shrug and silently thank Gankai for the phrase. She doesn’t seem like the type to give it out often and she did now. It made me a little happier although my body isn't used to it. I continue eating when Kurama sets a glass of green liquid in front of me. I glance up at him questioningly and look around the table and notice Yusuke has the same and he seems to be eyeing it as hard as I am. I feel Hiei nudge my arm.

 

_**Drink it onna. It will help your muscles and the fatigue you feel.** _

 

I glance at Hiei and shrug setting down my bowl and picking it up, giving one more glance at Yusuke and down the contents quickly. It tasted a lot like grass and bark. I set the glass down and I start to feel the weight of my muscles lift, as if I didn’t run 5 miles less then 30 minutes ago.

 

“What was that Kurama?” Yusuke asks

 

“It's a mixture of herbs and flowers from the Makai. It’s supposed to help the torn muscles and get rid of that concrete muscle feeling. How do your legs feel?”

 

“Way better than before.” I say in amazement and Yusuke nods.

 

We finish eating and chat idly. I moved around to the other side of the table and was talking to Yusuke while Hiei engaged Kurama in battle tactics. Genkai rises from the table and clears her throat. Conversations stop as we all look up at her.

 

“Londyn is time to tap into your energy.”

 

I nod and stand up and follow her as she walks off. I feel a small flare of energy and smile. Hiei was telling me he was there behind me. It also caused Yusuke and Kurama to chuckle. She leads us to a larger training room. On the far side there is a set of spikes. If I'm remembering correctly its what Yusuke had to hold for hours at end. I bring myself out of my thoughts and look around and notice glasses of water in a circle.

 

“Londyn please sit in the middle of the circle.”

 

I nod at the command and step over a glass and turn facing everyone and sit down crossing my legs.

 

“Hiei had explained to me that you have to resist the urge to touch your orb of energy. Hiei will use his Jagan to help you through the mind work but I want you to catch that energy and absorb it.”

 

I nod and notice Hiei had taken of the headband around his head. I close my eyes and appear where I always do, in the darkness and wait for Hiei. He appears next to me and I look around for the orb of light and look down defeated.

 

_**Onna focus on your energy.** _

 

I nod and start to feel my energy bubble up like it always does when I meditate. I start to feel it bubble over and look up and see it floating around Hiei. I smile and hold out my hand. It meanders and lands on my palm.

 

_**Good. Now you need to become one with that energy. You need to feel it flow inside you.** _

 

I nod and bring it closer to me as it bounces around in my hand. It feels like a ball of water without getting wet. I start to feel it go between scolding hot to ice cold. I start to feel cool water coursing through my hands then up my arms as it slowly starts to fade in my hands. I can feel it rushing through my veins making me feel more alive with energy and emotion and... power. It starts thrumming against my body.

 

_**Open your eyes onna.** _

 

Hiei fades and I open my eyes to find the guys looking at me in amazement and Genkai with a small smirk adorning her face. I look around and notice that there is a stream coming up from each cup. I look up slowly and notice its feeding into a ball of water that’s gently bouncing as if it’s a sphere bouncing on water. I smile as a sparkly silver/blue color starts raining down over me. I giggle softly and then I wish I hadn’t. The water stops flowing and drops down on me. I cover my head as I become drenched in water. I flip my hair back as water splashes everywhere. I stand up and shiver slightly. Hiei steps up to me and flares his energy. I lay my hands on his chest as I dry off slightly. He smiles at me proudly. I smile and drop my hands when Yusuke comes shoving past Hiei. He growls and steps back to Kurama.

 

“That was amazing Londyn! I bet Koenma felt that from his office.”

 

“I did indeed Yusuke.”

 

Yusuke whips around and I lean to the side to look around him as Koenma, Botan, and Kuwabara come walking through the door. And let me tell you. She's a cheery as they described in the anime. She hops over to me and pulls me into a tight hug.

 

“When I felt the release of energy, I got a little worried. I decided to pay a visit and I’m surprised that Londyn has her powers so soon. Means there is a lot to discuss.”

 

Botan lets me go as Koenma leaves with Genkai and we all start walking to the living room. We all find spots when Botan speaks up excitedly.

 

“It's so nice to finally meet you Londyn. I've heard so much about you! I’m Botan guide to the spirit world, but from what I know, you already knew that.”

 

I smile brightly. “Nice to meet you Botan.”

 

And with that we all spend the rest of the day chatting away. Laughing and joking and goofing around. Koenma and Genkai end up joining us. It was a night where it would forever live in history. We were all together having a good time. It's always been one of my favorite ways to pass time. Me, Botan, and Kurama ended in the kitchen, joking around as we created a feast of food. We all eat and all head separate ways. Koenma and Botan head back to Spirit world with promises of visiting more through my training. I crawl into my bed feeling happier and more completely then I have in a long time. The world starts to fade as I fall into a deep sleep.


	16. Seeing Red

The next morning Kurama decides to show his sadist side again and tip my sad mattress which causes me to be where I am now... Sprawled out on the ground with my comforter. I glare up at him and he chuckles at the sad state of my hair. I ‘hmph’ and stand up taking out a hair brush and brushing through my hair and putting it up.

 

“What do you want Satan?”

 

He pauses, looking over at me confused. I sigh.

 

“He was... well he was this Angel in the... ugh! Nevermind! What do you want?!”

 

“Its 5am and you have training.” He says with a pointed look.

 

I stand up and roughly shove Kurama out the door and slam it closed. I hear muted conversation and a laugh. I change quickly and as I’m pulling down my shirt the door slams open causing me to jump. I whip around and Hiei is standing there smirking with his arms crossed.  _This is the first time he’s come to me... amused like this... Could it be... Shit._  This line of thinking was apparently heard by him and he throws his head back and laughs. The silky-smooth sound causes me to shiver and bite my lip.

 

“You asked for my help. Let's go.” he says amused and turns to lead the way.

 

I slouch and start following him.

 

“I regret asking you anything.” I grumble softly.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Oh Nothing!!” I say quickly.

 

He chuckles again softly and Kurama comes from out of nowhere handing me a plate with eggs and a roll. I shovel it down as we walk and hand the plate back smiling with a full mouth. He whispers good luck and disappears again. Hiei leads me to a large training room we were in the day before. I stop and he walks over to the rack of bamboo swords and tosses one to me and taking one himself. I scramble to catch it out of midair and I run my hand over it.

 

“So what...?”

 

I look up and he’s gone. All at once I feel his energy from behind and I turn quickly and start to put up my arm, but I wasn’t quick enough. He brings it down on my forearm with a resounding snap of bamboo hitting skin. I stagger back and look up the hurt I was trying to keep down flashing briefly. He places the sword out in front of him pointing at me.

 

“I will teach you how to defend yourself with blades. I'm one of the fastest we have. If you can learn to hone your awareness you will never lose your opponent, no matter how fast they are.”

 

He disappears again. I stop and look around wildly. He reappears at my right and strikes my shoulder, causing me to hit my knees and look up biting my lip to stop myself from crying out.

 

“Get up! You won’t learn anything standing like that!” he bites, annoyance clear in his tone.

 

I stand up grinding my teeth at the pain in my arm. I take off to the far end and look back and see Hiei disappeared again. I can here slightly movements of his boots hitting the floor, but I don’t feel him until I go to turn and he's there swinging the sword down and hitting my thigh. This causes me to stumble and fall sliding a few feet. I stand back up and take off running. This game of cat and mouse goes on for another 2 hours. I’m lying in the middle of floor, bruises are already a deep blue and purple and angry looking. Hiei is standing a few feet away with his arms folded. I stand up and pull the bamboo up in a ready position and he sneers and walks up yanking the bamboo a little higher and forward straightening out my arms. He then walks up and kneels touching my knee.

 

“Bend this like this and put it here. And then bend this one. The beat down you took should have kept you down.”

 

I stand there the stance feeling weird.

 

“This will feel weird until you learn it. This is how you stand if you get knocked down. This will allow you to block from the front and the sides.”

 

He places his hands on mine causing my neck and cheeks to heat up. He moves the bamboo to show how to defend from the left, right, and center.

 

“Now I'm going to attack you from these sides until you get this down. Try to spread out your energy to feel what side I'll be hitting from.” He says letting go of my hands.

 

He walks over and picks up his bamboo and disappears. I glace to the sides following the little tapping sounds. It seems like he was doing it so I could follow his movements. I close my eyes and try to spread my energy out. I catch him at the last second and turn to block on the left and was a little too slow. His bamboo connected with my wrist, sending a searing pain. I cry out loudly and bite my lip cutting it. Blood drops off my lips and I run my tongue across it. I get back to the ready position as Hiei disappears. He seemed to have waited a little longer for the next attack. It came from above. I brought my bamboo up and caught his as it was coming down on my head. He smirks and flits off again. This time he attacks from the right and I catch him again before he hit me. He then hits the right again then left, center, above center, right, left, right, right, left, above center. It starts creating a pattern that changes one per sequence. He goes to hit from the right and I block with the bamboo in my left hand and swing my arm from underneath hitting him square in the chest. His jaw drops as he bounces a few steps back and hits his right knee to the ground. He looks up in complete disbelief.

 

“Where did you learn that?” He says trying to catch his breath.

 

“Yusuke did it in the anime show I would watch.” I say brightly.

 

Hiei then drops to his hands and knees trying to pull in air. I drop my bamboo and race to his side, panic starting to set in.

 

“Kurama!!!!! Genkai!!!!!” I scream.

 

Within seconds, the door slams open as Kurama, Genkai, Yusuke, and Kuwabara come barging in. Genkai folds her arms smirking as Kurama kneels next to us.

 

“What happened?” He says softly placing a hand on Hiei’s shoulder.

 

“I... We were training and he was teaching me to defend and when he struck, I punched him, and I think it was in the chest. He dropped to his knees. Is he going to be ok?” I say tears welling up and my breath coming out my ragged as my chest starts to constrict.

 

Kurama helps Hiei up and I look at his chest at the bright purple mark forming where his sternum is. He takes a deep breath and glances at me narrows his eyes and brushes Kurama off and walks out disappearing down the hall. I wipe the tears as anger replaces the worry. Kurama looks back at me and pulls me closer hugging me. He lets go and we walk back over to the group where Genkai is the only one looking at us.

 

“Your training will resume after lunch with meditation. Your books came in and there is homework to be done, due by tomorrow night.”

 

Yusuke and Genkai walk off and Kurama heads the other way towards the library. Kuwabara waits a second and turns to me.

 

“I’ve never seen him act like that.” He states.

 

I look up at him and cock my head silently asking who.

 

“Hiei. He’s a hardass and doesn’t like people. But I've never seen someone land a punch like that.”

 

“I saw Yusuke do it in the anime and I thought it would be fitting here.” I say sighing and turning to Kuwabara.

 

“He’ll be alright. I brought your books up. Why don’t I sit with you.” He says turning to smile at me.

 

“I would like that Kuwabara, thank you.” I say smiling.

 

He leads us back towards the kitchen where the table is at. One thing that the anime didn’t get was right Kuwabara. He’s not the brightest and he and Yusuke fight... a lot but Kuwabara is extremely aware of the people around him. Not only their energy levels but feelings and actions. He was good at reading people and if that didn’t make my psychological mind excited. He really is a good man. We sit down at the table and he sets my books down and hands me note books.

 

“I didn’t know if you had any supplies, so I picked some up.” He says setting down his own books and papers.

 

“Wow Kuwabara. Thank you so much.” I say giving him a genuine smile.

 

He smiles back blushing slightly and nods. We both start on homework. He helping me with history and I helping him with math and biology. Kurama passed us and we had stopped his to ask him a few questions which he was delighted for. He disappeared into the kitchen and came back out with lunch for all three of us. We decided to split homework up between lunch and dinner so we could go to the library to study after dinner. We sat and joked around while eating lunch. Genkai came to fetch me soon after. She guides me through the halls to the courtyard. She hops up on a rather large boulder and I sit down next to it.

 

“You know how to meditate which makes this easier but now it's time for you to earn your energy. Let it become you and you become it. Focus on it course through you manifest it and watch it, learn from it, be it.” I wait for her to say more when I look up and notice her eyes are closed and she’s already meditating. I giggle softly and close my eyes, slowly willing my mind to clear so the only thing left is me and my orb of energy. I appear in my mind and will my energy to follow. It doesn’t appear. I look around and only see the darkness. I try to will it forth again and again nothing happens. I take a deep breath and call for it. It appears and starts floating towards me. The shimmer dull. I smile brightly when I see it and I hold out my hand. He starts to shine a little brighter and hover in my hand. I hold up my other hand and start bouncing it back and forth. It glows brighter and dims and brighter and dims. Almost like its laughing.

 

_**You are so playful**_. I say softly.

 

I smile and it shines brightly. It hovers and floats close to my chest and bounces a few times. I breathe deeply and open my mind up. I feel the orb enter my chest is it warms up. I smile and start to feel its power, raw and unhinged, slowly enter my veins and go from my shoulders down my arms to my hands and back again. I look at my arm and I can see the faint shimmery silver-ish glow. It emerges from my chest a few minutes later and I hold it. When I notice it starts fading and starts jumping colors. It shines red and I cock my head watching it. I feel it pulse and burn my hand. I drop the orb as it pulses angrily and then goes back to the silver/blue color. And back again. I start to back up and hit something hard. I freeze and turn and see Hiei.

 

_**Hiei! Thank god. The energy started pulsing and...** _

 

Hiei’s eyes flash angrily and he grabs me his hands burning my arms where they are. I cry out in pain.

 

_**Let me go Hiei! What is wrong with you?! Why are you being like this?!**_  I scream loudly.

 

He sneers at me and looks up and down at me disgustedly.

 

_**I could never want a filthy human like you. You might be demon, but your body and weakness scream human. You disgust me.** _

 

I freeze as tears start falling.

 

_**How could you Hiei? You got close to me! The kisses and you staying with me while I slept?!**_  Tears are pouring and my heart is shattering with every letter spoken.

 

A flash of light appears behind Hiei and a knife slashes through him. I gasp and look down to see.... Hiei standing with his sword. He stands up glaring as he looks around and he looks around me to notice to orb of energy red and pulsing. His eyes widen and he looks back at me. My heart is continuing to shatter as I look at him. He reaches his arm out wiping away the tears.

 

_**Londyn wake up!** _

 

_**No Hiei! How could you?! How dare you!!** **!**  _I screech.

 

His eyes flash pain and confusion.

 

_**Wake up!** _

 

I go to scream, and he grips my shoulders and flares his energy burning my shoulders. I cry out and feel myself falling and hit the inevitable ice water. I open my eyes only to stare into crimson ones. Parts of my body burns, tears are streaming, my chest feels like walls are closing in and hard to breathe. He stands up as Kurama and Genkai come into view. I look at Kurama, eyes pleading with him to take me away. He glances at the burns on my arms and shoulders and his eyes narrow dangerously as he glances up at Hiei. Genkai lifts my chin and turns my head this way and that. She touches the burns and pulls her hands back when I hiss.

 

“What happened?” She asks softly.

 

Which, by the way, is scary. Although there was no heat or malice to her words, her being soft is unheard of.

 

“I was... playing with the orb...”

 

“The one we saw yesterday?” Hiei asks.

 

I nod grudgingly. “And I felt it enter my chest and course through my veins. It was peaceful and the orb was playful, but it was dim at first and grew brighter when it was near me. It came out and I was holding it and it started... changing.”

 

I rub my hands on my pants and hiss loudly looking at my hands. They had blisters from when the orb changed to red and burned. Blood started pooling in my palms and Hiei glances at it and his eyes shoot to mine. Kuwabara and Yusuke come running from the hall with bandages and a few other things. They hand it off and Yusuke pauses seeing my hands.

 

“Jesus Londyn. What's that? Why do those... Look like burns?” Yusuke asks glancing sideways at Hiei who levels a glare at him.

 

Kuwabara glances at Kurama as they turn to look at Hiei.

 

“She was just telling us dimwit. Shut up and listen.” Genkai says looking at me to continue.

 

“it changed to red and started pulsing and burned my hands. Then...” I stop and glance at Hiei and then back down. “Hiei appeared and he grabbed me, and it started burning.” Tears started welling up and that shattering pain came back with vengeance.

 

“Whoa Hiei...” I heard Kuwabara mumble.

 

“When I went to get her there was someone else already there. I took them out but that’s when I noticed the orb. It wasn’t her energy though it was darker, more powerful.” Hiei says crossing his arms, glaring at everyone.

 

Kurama takes my hand softly and looks closely at the burns and turns grabbing some salve and bandages.

 

“I’m going to go take to Koenma about this. “ Genkai says walking away.

 

Yusuke and Kuwabara walk away fighting about video games. Leaving Kurama to lather up the burns with the salve and Hiei to seethe. Kurama turns on him as soon as they are out of earshot. Hiei levels him with a glare that could kill.

 

“I don’t think I need to inform you of what will happen if I find out you were the cause of this.” Kurama states.

 

I can’t describe how this sounded. Deadly doesn’t even come close to it. It was dangerous and lower than I’ve ever heard. I glance at Kurama. Hiei turns to fully face Kurama.

 

“I didn’t do anything to her fox!” He says lashing out angrily.

 

I place my hand on Kurama’s who looks at me coldly. I shudder.

 

“Kurama please.”

 

“Stay out of this Londyn.” He says sharply.

 

I freeze. Hes never said that to me, never used that tone or anything. I narrow my eyes and push his hand away from me and stand up roughly causing supplies to scatter. He stands up taking a step closer. Hiei steps in front of him, creating space between me and Kurama. My chest continues to shatter having to face the one promised to protect me. I glare and lift my head defiantly.

 

“Back down Kurama.”

 

He goes to take a step closer as his eyes flicker into a deep golden color and he reaches for my arm and I put my right leg back and drive my fist solidly into his jaw. His head snaps to the side, surprise on his and Hiei’s face and Hiei turns to me. Tears streaming down my face, I rub my knuckles and turn and stalk off. Throwing the door open and slamming it shut stalking away to the library.

 

Hiei and Kurama watch me leave. Hiei smirks and looks at Kurama whose wipes off the blood from the side of his mouth. 

 

“You better learn to control your fox side before you lose her forever.” He says and he flits off.

 

I slip into the Library and come to a table and sit down. I stare and the table and let my head drop. A thud echoes softly as I close my eyes. I feel like my world is slipping and cracking in ways I never thought would be possible. I hear someone clear their throat and I lift my head and look to see Koenma in his teenage form.

 

“Mind if I sit down?” He asks.

 

I wave my hand at the chair and put my head and hands back down on the table as he pulls out the chair and sits. There is a few moments of silence when I feel a hand on mine. I lift it up ever so slightly and see Koenma looking at me with concern. I sigh and adjust and sit there with his hand still on mine.

 

“Genkai told me what happened. It's odd and I need to do some research to figure out what it could be. She also told me... about Hiei.”

 

“i don’t know if it was Hiei. The fire was there, and it was his voice and eyes but idk. He then appeared the drove a sword through that one and it was gone. I notice things about people. Like Kurama smelling like roses or Hiei like pine and sandalwood. You...” I pause slightly and look down.

 

“I what Londyn.” he says softly causing me to blush.

 

“Caramel with a hint of cinnamon.”

 

He smiles slightly and nods seeming to approve.

 

“Well I don’t believe it was Hiei. Hiei has become... protective of you in recent.”

 

“Kuwabara told me the same thing.”

 

“So then please know he wouldn’t hurt you like that.” He says finally letting go of my hand.

 

He looks up and stands up.

 

“I will be back when I have answers.” he walks away. “Kurama.”

 

I stiffen as the sweet smell of roses fills the air. I growl softly and turn in my seat and glare into emerald eyes. He strolls forward and kneels down in front of me.

 

“I wanted to apologize for how I treated you. I get worried about you and when Hiei was mentioned, it brought out something almost primal.” He says carefully.

 

“I don’t want your apologies Kurama.”

 

“Londyn it was a mistake. I don’t want to control you or tell you who to care for. I’ve been experimenting trying to see if I can bring out Youko. He's always been a part of me and even he has grown to care for you and the thought of you being hurt, was deeper than I've ever felt before. I swore to protect you and at that moment when I saw the tears and the burns, it killed. Please forgive me.”

 

I watch him, glaring, molling over his words in my head. I shrug and let my eyes soften as I looked him on. I nod and he wraps his arms around me tightly.

 

“You need to learn control Kurama. I know Youko is something of another nature, but I don’t want there being problems between you and the person I like.”

 

He pulls me back, his eyes flashing. I blush and watch him and nod.

 

“I like Hiei, Kurama. He’s gentle and kind and protective.”

 

He shakes his head as he stands up and smiles.

 

“I don’t want to know. Let's go back to the kitchen so you and Kuwabara can finish the rest of your homework.”

 

I nod and he all but picks me up and drags me back to the kitchen. I sit down with Kuwabara and we both start on homework, tossing things back and forth like ideas and way to solve problems. We get done right before dinner is served so we clear and set the table and Yusuke, Genkai, and Hiei emerge from random areas and we all sit and have a peaceful dinner. Small talk and what not. I avoid looking at Hiei and Kurama. My chest was still tight. I excuse myself as Kurama takes the dishes, volunteering so I can run away like he knows I want too. I slip into my room and lay down allowing my mind to wander around. It ends up in my feelings for Hiei. I’ve been fighting myself on whether to tell him or not. I've known him for years. I've grown to care for him. My blood races through my veins when he’s near and my body reacts to his in ways, I didn’t think possible. His skin leaves a blazing trail on mine whenever he touches me. I start to blush thinking about it out. I cover my eyes, feeling my whole face heat up.

 

“Onna?”

 

I jump almost falling off the bed. I look at the door where Hiei is leaning against the doorframe.

 

“Uh Hiei... what.... what are you doing here?” I say hoping my face isn’t red.

 

“You called for me.” He says with a hint of amusement.

 

I roll my eyes and I feel myself blushing again which causes him to smile more. He walks into my room more and sits down. I glance at the door and he follows my eyes and leans over and pushes the door closed. I feel the room heat up slightly as I shiver and feel my body temp rising with the room. I glance at Hiei whose watching me closely with a smirk.

 

“you're doing that on purpose.”

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” He bites back

 

“Uh-huh. I’m sure.”

 

I stand up and step away from him and I feel him come up and step in behind me. I feel his hand touch my shoulder as he brings me back to lean my back against his chest. My blood starts rushing through my veins, but my chest starts to close in on itself. He spins me around and steps forward causing me to walk back against the wall. My eyes find his half lidded and I bite my lip softly trying to calm the natural heat rising in my body. His eyes drop down to my mouth and trail back up my face. His hands slide down my sides and rest on my hips. I set my hands on his chest and around his neck as I draw him closer. He leans down wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his head in my neck. I close my eyes as my breath hitches getting caught in my chest. My head starts to swim, and I get dizzy like an unnatural high I was feeling. I knew if I left, I would smell heavily like sandalwood. I nudge him with my shoulder, and he brings his face up to mine. I glance at his lips and then meet his crimson gaze head on. There was fire burning in them, along with desire with an undercurrent of what looks to be confusion. My brain fizzes out as I feel him lean in, his lips capturing mine. And that’s when I felt one of the best things in my life. It was like a flower that was in my stomach bloomed and I know my feelings for him was a lot stronger than what I had originally thought. His kiss was soft, but you could feel the heat and the passion building. I closed my eyes feeling his lips against mine hoping it would never end. He pulls back slightly trying to catch his breath, his lips hovering over mine. His places his forehead against mine closing his eyes.

 

“I don’t know if I can be what you need me to be.” He says softly.

 

“I need you to be who you are Hiei. Be fierce, be protective, but what you think you need to be but...”

 

I stop. Trying to catch my words before I let them get too far. My brain isn’t working so I let my heart talk. I needed him to understand what he means to me and what I need.

 

“But what onna?” He says sounding conflicted.

 

“But I want you to be mine Hiei.”

 

I feel his body stiffen against mine, like he doesn’t know how to react.

 

“I won’t react like your used too. I’m going to get jealous and angry and hurt and everything. I’m not used to people and I don’t know about you.”

 

I flinch at the words and he tries to step back, and I hold him steady to me. I kiss his softly and feel him hesitate for only a second before returning it. I pull away slightly.

 

“I lived with Kurama my whole life. I’m a patient person. I know this isn’t easy Hiei, but I won’t deny it. I like you a lot and I care a lot about you.”

 

“I... just don’t know.” He whispers. “But I should let you get rest. Tomorrow night, there will be a full moon. We can talk then.”

 

He kisses my forehead and holds me close and tight and let's go making his way for the door and its closed before I can even say good night.

 

_**Oh, Hiei...** _


	17. Yukina

The next day passed quickly. I was so preoccupied with my conversation with Hiei the night before and what our conversation will be tonight that I was anxious and nervous throughout the day. Genkai and Kurama must have sensed something because I was left to my own devices. I spent most of it between studying, pacing, meditating. Although I didn't do any deep meditating and avoided touching my orb of meanness. As night fell, I burst from the house and started looking around. I hadn't seen Hiei all day, so I figured he was out in the forest. I looked around for a place to sit and I found one... on the roof. I started to climb the side of the house and slid down again. I look around again and move over seeing the boards on the side and I tick my foot in and lift myself up finding another and up I climb. I finally reach the roof and Pull myself up throwing my hands up in victory. I find a little nook and sit down pulling my knees to my chest. I looked up at the stars and moon. Everything seemed bigger here. The stars seemed to shine brighter and closer as did the moon. It was gorgeous to me. I didn't have to wait long for Hiei. I continued to star at the stars as I felt the heat emerge from the darkness and felt Hiei sit next to me. I looked at him and smiled. To my surprise he smiled back.

"It's beautiful out here at night." I whispered, not wanting to break the tranquility.

"You never stopped to look? This is your world too."

I smile and looked down. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Tell me about it? Before you died."

I paused and looked at Hiei and then out over the horizon.

"I was young. Still had a lot of learning and growing up to do. My mother was some CEO of a company. I was never close with her; my daddy ran a farm and was usually around for us. I had a few older siblings, friends like no other. I miss it sometimes, but I never felt like I belonged there. Not like I do here. I have purpose here. And you saw how I died." I say as I glance at him then away again.

The silence takes over when I hear him sigh softly. I look at him concerned

"My mother was an ice apparition or the Koorime. It's said that for them to have males in their society she had to have laid with a man. Which causes her to have twins. I was cast out as a child labeled as the cursed child and was thrown off a mountain. I have jumped around ever since. This is why I don't know if I can be who you need."

I stopped, frozen almost. Trying to process what his words meant. I knew part of his past from my past life, but I didn't know about the mountain. My heart ached for him, but I didn't show him pity. I knew that's not what he wanted. I took a few minutes to gather my words. I felt his hand slide over my thigh and into my lap, reaching for my hand. I laced my fingers with him and for some reason that gave me the strength I needed.

"Hiei... I don't expect anything of you. I don't want you to change. I don't want you to do anything different. At least not yet. There's a lot of things, big things, coming and they're going to start one right after another. You don't know but I do, and I don't want to be a liability. I can't promise you won't get upset with me or mad at me and I'm going to get hurt..." The growl that emitted from him made me shiver to the core. "But you'll need to learn to trust me."

That caused him to stiffen. I could feel it in his hand. He pulled his hand away and I allowed it. My hand felt empty and I hoped I hadn't pushed him.

"You confuse me." Was his simple reply.

I made a noise of disbelief and he turns to me smiling in amusement and confusion mixed with... a little pain? It confused me but I pressed on.

"Says the fire demon that jumps me and then hates me."

He straightens out his legs and makes a tch sound like he was brushing me off which caused my blood to start boiling. He leans towards me and picks me up and sets my in his lap, wrapping his arms around me and pressing his chest against my back. I blush hard as the heat starts to build deep inside me.

"Your body is mostly human, but it reacts to me like a demons..." He whispers carrying to my ears thickly.

I bite my lip to stop myself making any type of noise. It was hard though. I wanted to say something or make a noise that would cause Kurama's blood to run cold. Hiei chuckles and leans his head against mine.

"This, is what I enjoy Hiei." I whisper softly.

"Hm? Enjoy what onna?"

"Being in your arms. It makes me feel safe." I say smiling.

I hear someone clear their throat and I freeze and slowly look down to find a set of bright green eyes staring up at us. I extract my arm from Hiei's grasp and wave down giggling. He hops up and lands next to us on the roof. I fee Hiei's grip on me tighten and I laugh softly. Kurama sits down and glances at us raising an eyebrow at me slightly giving me that infuriating grin.

"It's a beautiful night out." Kurama says serenely.

"What do you want fox?" Hiei snaps jumping to the point.

"Koenma sent word of a new mission. An Urgent one."

He levels a gaze at me, and I look up at the stars, guessing I'm not supposed to hear. I feel Hiei shift under me and I feel him shurg.

"I would tell her anyway." Hiei states.

Me and Kurama turn and look at Hiei surprise evident.

_**I'm going to try Londyn. These feeling... Is like none other and I won't let it slip away from me.** _

Hiei's words ring through my head like a clear bell. My mind hangs on every word and repeats it over and over. A smile breaks out over my face and I turn throwing my arms around Hiei's neck causing him to fall backwards. I burn my head into his chest as I feel him wrap his arms around me tightly. I hear Kurama chuckle softly as I pull back and sit back into Hiei's arms and look over at him. He glances at me then back at Hiei in a 'we-will-talk-later' look. I sigh defeated and wait for Kurama to mention the mission.

"There is someone being held hostage by the Black Black club and they need help being rescued and I was told not to say who but I fear I rather like my head where it's at."

My head perks up as realization at who it is.

"Do you remember who it is Londyn?" I nod and Hiei shifts me to the side so he can look at me better and I glance at him.

"Yukina."

He freezes. I don't even feel his chest moving. He's holding his breath. Then his face contorts as he snarls loudly grabbing me and Jumping down from the roof quickly. I hit the ground and fall as I look up seeing him already tearing off inside the house. Kurama appears next to me and helps me up, grabbing my hand, and tearing off after him. We end up in the Library where Genkai and Koenma are. Hiei has Koenma pinned and I pull away from Kurama and go to Hiei setting my hand on his shoulder.

"Please Hiei. It works out I promise. But please put him down." I whisper.

Hiei drops Koenma without a word and takes a few steps back. I help Koenma up and he dusts himself off and places his hand on mine causing Hiei to flare his energy dangerously. Koenma steps past me.

"No doubt Kurama told you that Yukina is being held prisoner by the Black Black Club but we have located her and who has her. It's a human that goes by the name Gonzo Tarukane and he was the founder of Black Black Club..."

Koenma dives into the location and what not and after some time we all part. Hiei took the tape he needed to, to Yusuke and wouldn't be back until morning. Kurama stayed in the Library and Genkai and Koenma walked away but I quickly followed them.

"Wait!" I yelled to them.

They both stopped and turned.

"Londyn, is something wrong?" Koenma asks placing his hand on my shoulder as I came to a stop.

"Nothing but I was hoping that maybe Yukina can come back here?"

Koenma and Genkai looked at each other then back at me. Genkai just shrugs.

"I don't see why that would be an issue. If we get her acclimated to this kind of world she can go off on her own." Koenma says thoughtfully.

"She can stay here." Genkai says."But you must get her a room and such ready and you will teach her ways of us and living here."

"I will Master! Thank you so much!" I say as I bound off back to the library.

I come skidding to a halt and almost hit the bookcase. Kurama glances down at me from the ladder he is currently perched on.

"Come here bird I have news."

He snorts loudly and comes down the ladder setting the books on a nearby table. He then turns and looks at me folding his arms.

"I asked Genkai and Koenma if Yukina can come here when she's been rescued." I beam brightly. "SO, would you mind helping me pick out a room for her and help me get it decorated?"

"Yes, I will. I found a room full of stuff that we can use to make sure she has everything she needs."

I nodded and headed off to look at the rooms to see which one she might like. After 15 minutes of pacing I decided on one that was the same size as mine with a window to where the sun would rise every morning. I start cleaning it up, dusting and what not when Kurama walks in looking around.

"I like it." He says turning to me. "Want to help me bring in the bed and dressers?"

I nod and follow him back out. Now when he said help, he didn't mean help carrying it in, no he meant for me to just tell him where to put it and I did and as one piece of furniture went down, I cleaned it off and waited for the next. We were done shortly after. I looked around and nodded in excitement and content.

"I hope she likes it!" I say bouncing back and forth between my feet.

"I'm sure she will. I'm going to shower and head to bed and I suggest you do the same. You're going to probably convince Hiei to bring you along when he decides to take off tomorrow night after seeing Yusuke." He says turning away and raising his head.

I promptly stuck my tongue out at his back and stomped off to my room. I close the door and jump face first onto the bed where I drift off with even changing into pajamas.

**The next morning** , however, I was up in a flurry of movement. I got up, got my bathing items and ran to the bathroom, took a shower, ran back to my room because I forgot clothes, dressed quickly, made my bed and picked up my room, and was out in the kitchen making eggs, rice, tea, coffee, and a few other things. Kurama and Genkai walk in talking softly and stop when they see me.

"Well isn't this surprising. Your awake before Kurama can flip your mattress."

I snort and dish out the food into bowls and go and set them on the table and coming back for the tea and setting down three cups for us. We eat in silence and Genkai soon disappears talking about video games. Leaving me and Kurama to clean up. I collect all the dishes and start filling up the sink with hot water and soap. I set the dishes in and start to play with the suds and bubbles. Kurama comes up with the cups and sets them down and nudges me with his hip softly. I look up and smile slightly sad.

"When did it come back?"

I shrug slightly looking back at the sink. "The other day when the orb started pulsing. I felt like I was shattering all over again and it's been constant since."

"I had apologized." Kurama says softly tugging at my arm.

I turn and press my hip against the sink and look at Kurama fully. I take in his bright red hair that always matched his personality and then to his green eyes which held guilt.

"It was that thing with Hiei too Kurama, not just you. I was scared. The pain I felt was more than I've ever felt. He told me I was disgusting and that he could never love someone like me. That I was a demon, but I screamed human. I've never seen the fire flash in his eyes the way I did then. It was him though. The energy was darker, and colder. Hiei's is warmer."

He snorts softly then says: "Londyn its warm around you. Hiei is capable of a lot and his energy is cold, ruthless, and downright vicious. But when he's around you, it's warm. I honestly believe your breaking down his walls and He could love him if you let him."

"If I let... what?" I stammer, slightly confused.

"You don't like letting people in Londyn. You hold your scars close to you, but you wear your heart on your sleeve. You pushed me out for 2 years before I was able to pull apart your walls as a brother. Hiei is a love interest and we've known him for 4 years. I know about the burns and the amount of guilt Hiei carried for weeks after. He could very well love you Londyn."

I watched Kurama closely and started blushing, I loved Kurama to death. We knew each other so well and sometimes I feel like it's too well, but I knew he meant well. I smiled at his smirk and pulled him closer into a hug.

"I love you, you overbearing mother-henning fox." He laughs loudly and hugs me back.

"She's right fox." a voice says.

We both look over to find Hiei smirking at us with his eyebrow raised. I pull back and glance at Kurama who nods, and I smile. He turns and starts washing dishes and I walk past Hiei silently asking him to follow with the tip of my head. I lead him back down the hall to the room I helped prepare for Yukina. I open in and walk in. He walks in and looks around then at me cocking his head slightly.

"i talked to Genkai and Koenma about Yukina staying here after she's rescued. They didn't seem to have a problem with it."

Hiei turns on me as the anger flashes in his eyes. It was something I didn't understand.

"Why would you do that?" He snarls loudly.

I take a step back and the anger bleeds from his eyes.

"Do you know why I don't want her close?"

"Yeah it's because you think she would be better off not knowing who her brother is. Which I don't agree with but that's not why I did this. She left her life with the koorime to find you. She won't be allowed back so If I can teach her then she can live on her own in this world." I said, my voice pleading for his anger to stop.

Around this time, I felt the crushing force on my chest again and the burning in the corner of my eyes. My hands shaking ever so slightly. I had hoped that when I went through my transformation that all my anxiety would just dissipate but I was wrong, clearly. I look at him and watch as he takes a slow step towards me.

"Londyn... is that what happened?" He asks softly.

I nodded knowing I couldn't talk without crying. Damn you anxious mind!

"She'll want to go off on her own and I can teach her how." He nods stiffly and looks down seeming to be thinking. And without a word he turns and walks out. I stand rooted and realize hes going to run to her rescue. I dash out the door and close it behind me.

"Wait! Hiei!"

He turns and looks at me raising his eyebrow.

"I know you're going to Tarukane's and I want to come with."

"No." he says simply.

I stand there for a second, mouth agape.

"Fine. I'll just ask Kurama to take me. You know he will." I say as I stroll past him.

I hear a guttural growl rip through his chest as he grabs my wrist causing me to stop and he yanks pulling me to him.

"We leave at dawn to stake it out. Keep up." He growls again.

I just smile and lean in kissing him deeply and then turn and head back towards my room. I decided to take a nap because who knew when I would sleep again.

**I wake up to be shaken.**  I open my eyes and meet those of a fire demon with the glowing eyes of a fox in my doorway. I sit up and rub my eyes.

"Whatzhappenin?" I ask still groggy.

"it's time to go." Kurama says softly.

I hope up and look outside and see the sun setting. Hiei and Kurama walks out of my room talking quietly and I follow yawning ad rubbing my eyes again. I walk outside and Kurama falls back and hands me a jacket which I promptly put on. I turn and nod to him and walk over to Hiei who kneels down in front of me. I look at him questioningly.

"Get on. Your slow."

I scowled and tried to push him over and he didn't budge. But I caught the smirk that crossed his face. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he stood up wrapping his arms around my legs and off we went. I leaned forward and nuzzled into the back of Hiei's neck. I heard a rumble come from him that I could only guess was satisfaction. I looked around us every once in a while, as we bounced from tree to tree and then running through the forest. I learned over to look down as Hiei stopped and had he not been hanging on, I would have flipped off the branch. I glare at him and lean in and blow air into his ear and he promptly drops me back against the tree. I crack up as he glares at me, but the smirk is ever present. I look up and see the mansion and stand up. Hiei is by my side with his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Can you see her?" I ask looking down and around when I notice something.

Hiei closes his eyes as a purple light illuminates the tree and part of the ground. That's when I see it. A demon lying still on the ground.

"Uh... Hiei?"

He glances at me and follows my eyes and looks down. He picks me up with one arm under my knees and the other at my back as he jumps again running us to the mansion. He runs us to the outside of the mansion under the spot lights. There weren't any guards I noted quietly. He stops and sets me down. I turn and look out as he kneels down working on the vent. I look to our left as I hear the vent fall away. i feel his hand on my shoulder and I look around once more and duck into the vent and quietly we go up and through the mansion. After a few minutes, I stop hearing yelling. I look down through the vent opening and see Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Botan running through. I turn slightly look at Hiei as he comes up.

"Ok we have a limited time, but I need you to listen to me please Hiei."

He pauses and narrows his eyes at me but doesn't comment.

"I know you're going to want to kill him but please don't. I can't lose you. Not now."

He freezes and gives a stiff nod. I bite my lip and nod back and I turn and kick out the vent. I feel him grab me.

"What are you doing?" He hisses.

"I need to find her room and if I can read it correctly its just down this hall. You need to find Tarukane." I say as I look back at him.

I lift up my hand and without hesitation his hand reaches mine and I feel the warmth spread through every part of my body and I shiver as I shoot through the exit of the vent. I land and turn down the hall running, feeling Hiei's eyes follow me until I was out of sight. I skid to a stop and look to my left and my right. I hear people coming and I turn and take a few steps back and into the shadows. I watch as Tarukane comes out with some demon guards dragging Yukina. I stop myself from stepping out and blowing everyone's cover.

"Yukina..." I whisper.

She seemed to have heard me as she stops and looks straight at me in horror, willing me to be gone.

_**Hiei, I found her! She's headed towards some arena!** _

I know he heard it and I didn't expect a reply, but I felt him go through my memories and pull out on of Yukina. I go to step out of the shadows when I see a taller man step through the entrance of the hall. He had black hair and a long coat... and no shirt. He stops and I stop breathing. He turns and looks straight at me. My mind can't place him though. I start to panic when he holds out his hand.

"Come." Was all he said, and I froze.

It is the younger Toguro brother. I take a deep breath and step out of the shadows. He smiles as I step closer.

"You're with the boys who came in?"

"They don't know I'm here." I said although I realized I probably should have played dumb.

I heard a laugh come from him as his hands stays out to me.

"Come." He commands again.

I hesitate and walk closer. Staying out of his reach.

"Your beautiful and your power... Train and I'll see you in a few months. I'll be waiting. Her room is that way, but you better hurry to save her." He says dropping his hand and putting it into his pockets as he turns and walks away.

I watch him go, frozen to my spot. I shake my head and dash in the direction he indicated. I throw open the first door I come too and a cold draft hits me like a wall. I squint my eyes as they water, and I look at the state of the room. Things are thrown everywhere and the wards... the wards were the worst. I step towards them and place my hands against them and feel a shock that rocks my body from the inside out. I step back and look at my burned and as my blood starts to boil. I rip up a sheet and start ripping them off the walls. I notice a stash of tears gems. I pick them up and roughly shove them in my pocket and run out of the room with the wards. I dash through the halls, noticing there are no guards, but I hit a wall of energy that almost knocks me back. I keep pushing on as my body starts shaking at the pure power. I come to a white door and notice Guards coming up behind me. I take the wards and turn as they reach out for me and slam them on their arms. The light up like Christmas trees and fall limp. I throw open the door when I hear crashing. I look up to see Hiei holding Tarukane.

"Hiei PLEASE!"

I yell as Yukina makes a dash for him.

"Please no more!" she says to him softly as she places her hand on his arm

. I step a little closer as she whispers something to him. He drops Tarukane like a rock and takes a stop back his eyes going softer.

"Who are you?" I hear her ask.

I take a few more steps closer about to jump in for Hiei when he turns and looks at me then back at the boys. Yukina does the same and smiles and then she looks down at the blankets with wide eyes.

"I'm just a friend." He murmers to her.

"Oh yeah!" She says while racing away to go to Kuwabara.

Hiei turns and looks at me as I smile warmly at him. He glances at the blankets and his eyes snap back up to mine. I drop the blankets and the wards.

"It doesn't sting too badly."

He eyes snap down again as a sneer cross his face.

"Weren't you going to tell her you're her brother Hiei?"

I turn and look to find Kurama standing in the doorway of the room. His eyes too shift down to my hands as they narrow.

"I'm... just..."

"Well isn't this a party."

I turn and see Yusuke and Botan entering from the stairs and I smile at them trying to hide my hands but not quick enough from Botan's watchful eyes.

"Oh dear Londyn. What happened?"

"I ripped down Yukina's wards."

"She threw them at the guards who were after her. I found some on their arms."

I smile sheepishly as Yusuke starts cracking up.

"Who knew you could be resourceful." Yusuke stutters through laughs.

"Rude!" which causes him to laugh more

. I roll my eyes and walk over to the window and notice the guy in the ring... Its Taguro.

"Hey. I talked to him just a few minutes ago."

"What did he say Londyn?"

I turn and look at Kurama confused and look around the room and notice its gone still. I, in turn, freeze like I did something wrong.

"He just said... I was beautiful and that I had power and that I need to train hard for the next 4 months and that he would be seeing me again."

These words meant something to Kurama and Hiei as they had glanced at each other, clearly it didn't bode well for me at all.


	18. Toguro Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler to get to the Dark Tournament Arc. Let me know what you think so far

Over the next week, things started going back to normal. Yusuke and Kuwabara left the temple to go back to school and Koenma has sent letters to mom saying that we were accepted into a different schooling that was prestigious. We continued our studying and training. Kurama hasn’t let up since I told him what Toguro said. Just the other night, he trained me hard with his plants and using water and such to repel them and it wasn’t until I sat down for dinner, that I burst into tears. Startling Genkai and Kurama. It was too much, and he didn’t realize it. That’s why today I was let off to go hang out with Yusuke and Botan. I made it into town by train and caught Botan on her way to see Yusuke.

 

“Oh Londyn. It's great to see you.” She greeted with a hug.

 

I hugged her back. We stopped at a coffee shop and headed to get Yusuke. I was looking around when I heard his voice carry through the yard.

 

“Hey Botan.”

 

He comes up and I look around Botan at him with a smile.

 

“Hey Londyn! How did you get free?” He asks pulling me into a hug.

 

“I’ve been doing well with training and homework and whatnot that I got a free day to come see you guys!” I say hugging back and turning to walk away.

 

“Yusuke!”

 

We all turn as Keiko runs up to us.

 

“You're not bailing out on me, again are you?”

 

Me and Botan turn to Yusuke and then each other while giggling.

 

“No of course not. I'll be there like I said. I have some things to discuss.” He says pointing to us.

 

“Hello Keiko!” I say smiling.

 

“Oh, hello Londyn and Botan. Would you like to go shopping with us?”

 

“You guys have a date and we don’t want to interrupt.” Botan jumps in.

 

I nudge Botan and lean in close.

 

“I do need to go shopping though. I need bathing supplies and more clothes.” I whisper.

 

She nods as we turn back to Keiko and Yusuke who are talking

 

. “We’ll meet up there in an hour then.” She says as she walks away.

 

Me and Botan smile and wave to her as she waves and leaves. We all leave as well going the other way towards town, talking about different things.

 

“After you guys head off, I’m going to head home. Yukina is supposed to be coming home tonight from Keonma’s and I would like to be there.” I interject.

 

“Let's go get you a few things then.” Botan says as Yusuke sighs loudly.

 

We go into a few shops and get bathing things like shampoo and conditioner and brushes and hair ties and a few other things along with new jeans and a random dress that I wasn’t sure I would ever wear. We get onto the topic of Yukina and Kuwabara.

 

“Not every closed case has a happy ending.” Botan starts softly talking about Yukina and Kuwabara.

 

“I guess that goes for Hiei too.” Yusuke says as we continue to walk down the street.

 

“Yes, I know, I heard he still refuses to tell her the he’s her brother.” Botan says glancing at me

 

. “That's right. What did he say Londyn?” Yusuke asks looking at me.

 

I sigh and think back.

 

“That it was important. That they had different mothers and that they were only half siblings and there was no real point in telling her. I then asked if he was looking for her though which his reply was, I’m a rogue and a convicted criminal even Yusuke had to come and capture me. Do you think she’d be happy to know her long lost brother is a convicted felon? Its best to watch her from a distance. I asked him that’s why he got the Jagan Eye and he was quiet and said Nonsense and walks away.” I say sadly.

 

Botan wraps her arm around my shoulders pulling me close. I wrap mind around her middle pulling her close. I lean my head against hers and look ahead and notice a large crowd of people.

 

“Back it up there's nothing to see here.”

 

I look through the crowd and notice Keiko. I walk up to her and touch her shoulder. She turns and looks at me concerned.

 

“Keiko what happened?” Yusuke walks up asking.

 

I pay attention to the building. There are two large chunks taken out of the side of the building. I piece falls from above and creates a crater. I take a step back and feel a hand on my wrist. I feel myself be pulled back out of the crowd. I turn and see Yusuke shaking slightly. He pulls me to him slightly.

 

“Londyn, you need to find...” His words are drowned out by the rev of a motorcycle engine. We turn to see a man with a long green coat and jeans with a helmet. We both freeze and look over at him. I start to shake slightly as Yusuke’s grip tightens.

 

“Who are you?” Yusuke says shaking slightly.

 

“Have you forgotten? I guess I don’t make much of an impression on people.” He says.

 

Me and Yusuke seem to stop breathing. _That voice, it couldn’t be..._  He takes off his helmet and steps off the bike and I take a step back as Yusuke continues to tighten his grip and he pulls me behind him slightly.

 

“Oh no...” I whisper.

 

“No frikkin way!”

 

Toguro sends a punch through the air and Yusuke pushes me back more almost causing me to stumble. I grab onto Yusuke’s shoulder to steady myself and feel his deep intake of breath and I look down at his shirt and notice there's a huge rip in it. I run around him and place my hands on it to make sure there's no blood and turn to Toguro.

 

“I suggest you come with me for a talk. After all you wouldn’t want something happening to your precious girlfriend or one of your best friends.” Toguro says turning around.

 

Yusuke grabs my shoulder, spinning me to face him.

 

“Go to Kurama and Hiei and follow my energy. I know he won’t hurt but I don’t know what’s going on,” He says urgent and pushes me away. “Go now!” He yells.

 

Tears spring from my eyes as I stumble and take off at a dead run down the street flaring energy and trying to push down the panic attack. I turn the corner and run off when I see a black blur from the side. I look over and then forward and skid to a halt as Crimson eyes focus on me. I throw my arms around his neck choking back tears.

 

“Hiei!”

 

“Onna what's wrong?” he asks wrapping his arms around me,

 

I hear a rustling as Kurama comes into view. I look at him and back at Hiei.

 

“Toguro... He’s alive! He found me and Yusuke and Botan, and I think I saw Kuwabara. I don’t know but he told Yusuke to follow him!” I breathe out still trying to push away the panic attack.

 

Kurama stops and turns as Hiei drops his arms and pushes me behind him. A huge portal appears as three people walk out. There demons but at this point, I'm so freaked out, I couldn’t tell you what they look like.

 

“Kurama and Hiei, we are part of the Dark Tournament Committee and we would like to extend an invitation to you both to attend to be our special Guests. Yusuke and Kuwabara will be receiving theirs any minute now. This is nonnegotiable. The tournament will take place in 3 months. You have until then to train and gather up a 5th member.” A lady says glancing at me then back at them.

 

“And what if we refuse?” Kurama asks

 

. “I don’t think I need to tell you what will happen should you refuse.” She says smirking and staring at me this time.

 

Hiei growls softly and they disappear back into a portal. Kurama turns and sighs.

 

“Looks like we need to start training and quickly.”

 

“We need to find Yusuke. He told me Toguro wouldn’t hurt him but I'm...”

 

We all stop when there's a surge in energy and a loud crashing. Me and Hiei turn and see smoke billowing up into the fading sunlight. Hiei tips me back putting his arm behind my knees and behind my lower back and takes off with Kurama in tow. Hiei jumps from roof top to roof top and stops when the building in question has dust rising from it. Hiei sets me down and stands to my left while Kurama stands to my right. Yusuke is in the middle and Toguro is standing feet from him. I clinch my fist into a ball and watch as he starts walking towards us with his Jacket. He stops and looks up at us.

 

“I assume from your dismal faces, you’ve been invited to the competition as well. On Urameshi’s team, no doubt. Demons who side with humans get no sympathy.” He states.

 

“Sympathy has never been a part of those fights.” Kurama shots back.

 

“As you know, those teams are made up of 5. you’ll have to recruit another member.” He turns and starts walking then adds: “For your sake, I hope you find someone usual.”

 

We watch him walk away and Kurama turns to Hiei.

 

“What is our chance?” He asks.

 

Hiei looks at me then up at Kurama and turns away. “Don’t ask.”

 

Hiei glances at me and nods and kneels. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he disappears into the night with me. He makes it back to Genkai and He sets my down and I walk into the temple thinking. Hiei comes up behind me and nudges me. I look up and smile to see Yukina. I take a few steps and hug her. She hugs back and smiles. I let go and hold up a bag.

 

“I got you a few things from the store. Shampoo and conditioner and supplies. “

 

She smiles and takes the bag.

 

“You didn’t have too.” She says quietly.

 

“I wanted too. You deserve it.” I say giggling.

 

Genkai takes her down the room to show her the bath and her room as I sit down and Hiei walks into the kitchen. I set my head down on the table and close my eyes. I must have dozed because I felt something bump me and I jolt up looking around. Hiei smiles small and there's a bowl of rice and a few slices of pork sitting in front of me. I pick up the chopsticks and start to eat when a cup of tea is placed in front of me.

 

“This should help you relax.”

 

I look at Genkai and she gives me a knowing look. I nod and take a sip.

 

“Yusuke will show up in the next few days. Maybe even tomorrow.” I say softly. “Toguro showed up...”

 

I fade away when I see something flash in her eyes. It's gone as quickly as it shows up and I swallow and continue.

 

“And they are guests at this year's tournament. And I was wondering,” I glance at Hiei who cocks his head at me slightly. “I want you to train me like them. I don’t want to be the 5th fighter but I want to learn and maybe start on healing.”

 

“I will work you harder then Kurama ever has. You haven’t complained once during training, but this is a wholly different situation. I will train you.”

 

I turn to Hiei and notice Kurama walking through the door.

 

“Will you please train me too?”

 

“I want to try with the oaf with sword skills. You can stand in and learn.” Hiei speaks up.

 

“And I will also train Kuwabara, to which you are also welcome too.” Kurama says.

 

We all meander around and make way to our respective rooms. I’m nervous and tired and anxious and worried all at once. I know what's going to happen, at least most of it. But things have differed from the anime I once breathed. Some things have changed but things like Toguro showing up didn’t. _If I can learn to heal, I could be an asset to help._  I fall into a deep uneasy sleep.

 

One that seemed to be plagued by nightmares.


	19. The Nightmares Inside

You know that falling feeling you get right before you jolt awake? Yeah it felt like that at first and didn’t stop. Everything was pitch black around me and I couldn’t tell if my eyes were open or closed. I think I ended up closing them at some point because I started seeing the purple, blue, and yellow dots. I shook my head and opened them again and almost fell when Genkai’s temple was laid out in front of me. I was standing on the porch and everything seemed ok. I went to open the door to discover that I couldn’t, no matter how much I tried.

 

“Londyn.”

 

I whip around and look wildly for whoever called my name. I didn’t see anyone, but the initial fear was still bottled in my chest. I turned back to the door to try and pull it open.

 

“Londyn.”

 

I turn around wildly again and there is a cloaked figure standing in the grass. They have broad shoulders and they are tall but there's nothing more than that to see. 

 

“Who are you?” I ask shaking slightly.

 

“It's so nice to finally meet you. I thought I scared you away when you felt my energy take over yours. Your stronger then you look.”

 

That causes me to freeze.  _My energy... taken over..._ I gasp loudly.

 

“That was you who burned me?!” I say fear turning to anger in a tidal wave.

 

“Oh yes, but your energy was stronger than I had anticipated and fought for control and you’ve been avoiding it, so I had to come to you another way.” He says in a deep throaty voice.

 

The chuckle he gave was like nails on a chalkboard. And it angered me more. I wasn’t sure where it was coming from nor the bravery I had when I hopped off the porch and started strolling over to him, fist clenched together.

 

“who are you?!” I ask again, anger clear.

 

“I am but a humble servant here to show you what will happen if you don’t listen to me. My name is Kashiwa. You have some unusual things about you and since the news of the Dark Tournament and that there is a new demon taking down demons, your name has spread like fire Londyn.”

 

The feeling of wanting to rip out his throat hadn’t subsided, in fact it grew every time he said my name. I had no idea who he was or who he was following but his intent was not pure and that much was clear.

 

“I will not follow anything you say, ever.” I say, grinding my teeth together.

 

“Oh, but you will, or I'll have no choice but to burn your world to the ground.” He says seeming to smile from under the hood as he points behind me.

 

I turn to see the temple up in flames. I run towards it as there is a small explosion that sends me flying back, my back hitting the ground as I slide a few feet. Then I hear a groan from the structure, and I freeze. There's screaming under the roar of the fire. I get up and dash for it again throwing open the door I couldn’t get in and that’s when I hear it clearer. Screaming, pleas for help. I run through the hall and see Botan and Yukina burning already gone. I keep running, panic rising higher. I see a body lying face down. I stop and drop to my knees and turn them over.

 

“Wake up please.” I plead loudly. The eyes open to a green pool. My heart stops. It was Kurama. He grabs my hands coughing and sputtering.

 

“How could you Londyn? How could you...”

 

And just like that hes gone. Tears start pouring as I set him down. I look at him one last time as I run down the hall and throw up the doors of a training room where a scream emitted from. Yusuke and Kuwabara are lying face up. The yell comes from Yusuke again.

 

“Yusuke! Oh god no... Kuwabara...”

 

“Londyn! We trusted you!” Yusuke yells.

 

The look in Kuwabara’s eyes were of betrayal and hurt. The pain the resided there was earth shattering and then they were empty. Both pairs staring at me, silently accusing me. I cry harder and run to the back porch. Tears obscure my vision as I trip over something and fall. I look behind me slowly and notice the black cloak. I scramble up and over to them. I turn them over and place my hands on their face.

 

“Hiei please, wake up. Please!” I scream. I wipe my hand over his face as red orbs appear from under his lids.

 

“Londyn...?” I hear him say softly.

 

“Oh god Hiei. What happened?!?!” I yell, my voice edging closer to hysterics.

 

“You... I can’t believe... I ever trusted you... I even loved you... ad you betrayed... us.”

 

My body freezes as the tears pour.

 

“Hiei I would never betray you or anyone. Please!”

 

With the last of his draining strength he shoves me away from him and is gone before he hits the ground. The building around me starts collapsing but I don’t notice. I pull my knees to my chest and bury my head into my knees crying.

 

“Oh god... no please... this can't be... no no no NOOOO!”

 

And just like that, there's a snap as I lose control. My silvery energy surrounds me, lifting me up off the ground as it explodes from me with a crack mixing with my screams. The light fills the hallway blasting away everything in its path.

 

If you’ve ever had an anxiety attack or panic attack you know that feeling of pure emptiness and exhaustion that follows the attack. You lay where you had it, on the floor, bed, car even and just stare without really seeing. That’s what I felt after losing control. I was laying in the darkness again as Kashiwa’s laugh filled it and was gone as quickly as it had come. And the only thought that ran through my head was  _At least I'm dead so I don’t ever have to deal with the thought that I killed the people who meant the most to me._  Or so I thought.

 

I don’t know how long I was there. There were no clocks or light for that matter. But in my dazed state of exhaustion and anxiety, I realized I was staring at boots. I look up as the figure drops to their knees.

 

“Hiei... but your... dead.” I whimper pathetically

 

“Almost was. Come on.” He says.

 

He heaves me up and pushes me back as I hit a wall of ice water. I hear murmuring and hushed voices as I try to open my eyes. My body feels exhausted and I feel like I’m moving under water. I open up my eyes slightly as I feel my body start to shake.

 

“Oh, she’s walking up!” I hear Yukina say.

 

I groan softly and try to sit up when a hand on my shoulder lays me back down. A pair of green eyes enter my line of sight.

 

“Are you ok?” He says, his voice laced heavily with concern.

 

“H-how are you... alive?” I ask thickly.

 

I see him turn slowly and glance at someone else then at Yukina, who I found out had my head in her lap.

 

“Let's get her up.”

 

Kurama helps me sit up and move back against the wall and I look around and see Genkai and Hiei standing back as Yukina comes and settles next to me on the left and Kurama kneeling on the right. Yukina takes a cool rag and places it against my forehead.

 

“Put the... fire... I saw you..” I say as the tears spring to my eyes.

 

“Us what londyn?” Hiei says softly.

 

“I saw you guys dead, burning in a fire, and you all blamed me. Saying it was all my fault. That I betrayed you.”

 

“No but you destroyed a piece of the temple.” Genkai snorts.

 

I hear the front door open and close as Koenma strolls in quickly.

 

“I got here as soon as I could.” He says glancing at me then to Genkai.

 

She nods and Hiei walks over to my door and pulls it open and I hear Yukina gasps loudly as my jaw drops. There was nothing on the other side just an opening to the woods. My vision starts to swim as the panic skyrockets. Yukina takes the rag quickly leaning into me. The panic attack grips my lungs and voice as I try to breathe deeply but it only comes out in short ragged breaths. Kurama leans in and starts whispering things to me like he used to when I was younger. It always helped and it was calming me down now. I didn’t care about how Koenma and Genkai were watching me. Hiei seemed to be forcing himself to stay by the door. When it passed and I was leaned back against the wall almost helpless I glanced at him. His shoulders were tense, and his eyes were hard, and he looked to be in pain. I followed his arm down to the knob and notice that it was crushed. My eyes shot back up to his as he let go.

 

“Jesus.” was all Koenma said.

 

Genkai nods at the sentiment and looks at Hiei.

 

“She said something about us burning. And asked how we were alive. After everything that’s gone on, I don’t think she will tell us what happened. I think Hiei should scan her memories.” she says turning back to me.

 

I saw Hiei’s stiffen slightly more before folding his arms.

 

“If I scan them, it will make her relive it.”

 

“We need to know what caused her to lose control. You know as well as I do, it wouldn’t be something small. She doesn’t just lose control, no matter how much we ever pushed her. It could be tied to those burns she received as well.” Genkai states in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

 

Hiei looked like he was aout to argue.

 

“Please do it Hiei.” I say, pleading softly and his eyes snap to me. “I need someone else to see what I saw.”

 

He stands stock still for a moment before nodding and walking over kneeling in front of me. He glances as Kurama and nods. Kurama takes my hand and Hiei takes off his white bandana.

 

“Close your eyes.” He murmurs softly, gently even.

 

I closed my eyes and opened my mind as I feel him poke around. I feel as he starts pulling images as his words start to fill my head and the images start showing the fire and what I saw and said. I feel the constricting feeling my chest. He quickly finished and leave. I open my eyes and his hand runs down my face and touch my lips before pulling back. He stands up and walks around Kurama and leans against the wall.

 

“What did you see?” Koenma asks softly.

 

“The was someone there named Kashiwa. He was taunting her, telling her if she didn’t comply with him, he would harm people. He mentioned that he was behind her burns when her energy went all over. And then he showed her what he would do by setting the temple on fire. Showed all of us dead and us telling her that she betrayed us. He used her heart as a scare tactic. The loss felt real to her and that’s how she lost control.”

 

“Kashiwa? Does that sound familiar?” Kurama asks narrowing his eyes.

 

He glances at us all in turn and we all say no.

 

“I’m going back to Spirit World to searching the name and see what I can dig up.” Koenma says turning around and walking away while waving.

 

“There will be people here by morning to fix this place up. All training will be in the woods.” Genkai announces. We all nod as she turns away.

 

“Oh Londyn, you can stay with me. Come on.” Yukina says softly as she starts to help me up.

 

I stand and lean on her for guidance as we walk to her room feeling a flash of heat that makes me smile. We get to Yukinas room as she sets me down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Thank you for everything.” I whisper.

 

“Oh, it's nothing. You’ve done more for me then you know.” She says gently with a genuine smile.

 

She takes out a roll away bed and sets it up and I lay down and promptly pass out. No more surprises awaited me.


	20. Training

The next morning came quickly and I was up, dressed and outside by the sunrise. Kurama had given me some concoction of herbs to help with training and sore muscles before taking off in some random direction. I gulp down the nasty grass shake and turn to see Hiei. I glance at him and look down. He walks closer and lifts my chin with his hand.

 

“I won’t let anyone harm you.”

 

It made the butterflies settle and the clouds of anxiety disappear. I didn’t realize I needed to hear that from him, but I did, and it feels like the weight has been lifted. I nodded at him and he smiles small and it disappears has he hands me a backpack and a bamboo stick. I grimace at it.

 

“For Kuwabara?” I ask

 

“Yes. I want to see what this oaf is made of.” He says as he starts walking towards the forest.

 

I follow him a little way trying to pick things out so I can tell what direction and how to get back. We come out to a clearing and Hiei stops so abruptly that I almost run into the back of him. I take a step back as he looks at me slightly and I go over to the rock on the far side and set down my bags and Hiei comes up. I turn and smile at him.

 

“Yusuke had mentioned a while back that when he first met you that you were being chased and you forced the human back by some other means that wasn’t water. And I want to try something.”

 

He takes a few steps back his hands lighting up in flames. I turn towards him fully trying to get his words to catch in my head. He narrows his eyes and runs towards me. He wasn’t at full speed, but I couldn’t see him. He moved at the last minute and I threw my hands up as the air started to crackle. I heard a slight growl and look up to see Hiei bounding back a few steps. He grinds his teeth.

 

“I was right.” He says shaking out his arm and sheathing his katana.

 

Kuwabara comes out of the woods and looks from Hiei to me.

 

“Woah what did you do?”

 

I shrug and go to say something to Hiei when a fireball comes straight at me. I duck down and it disappears. But then there's another and another. I run sideways to side step the fire and they just keep coming. I squeak and continue to dodge them until one gets too close and I throw up my hand and close my eyes waiting for an impact that doesn’t come. I open my eyes and see the fireball resting in my hand. I stand up straight and pull it closer to me to inspect. It doesn’t hurt or burn but it feels warm. I look up at Hiei and then Kuwabara and they are both looking at me with mouths wide open. I chuckle and close my hand around the fire, and it disappears. HIei closes his mouth and smirks.

 

“You're not a water demon. You’re an elemental.”

 

“What does that mean?” Kuwabara asks.

 

“It means she can control the elements you fool. Hurry up, I’m losing patience. Londyn, work on your energy and get those elements to come through.”

 

I nod and hop up on the rock as Kuwabara runs below me and drops off his stuff and meets Hiei at the center.

 

“Good now use your spirit sword and I’ll use this.” Hiei says getting the bamboo.

 

I close my eyes and dive head first into meditation. My silvery ball of light eagerly meets me. Like a dog whose owner hasn’t been around for a while. And I try and work with it. Shaping it into things like a water droplet, and a flare, and a rock but I had to figure out how to actually produce that in the real world. I watched the energy hop around and decided to shape it into a stream passing it back and forth into my hands. I need a way to project...  _wait a minute. Project it, pro-ject it, push it out of me and into the world. Push out..._  I smile as I push my energy out away from me. It starts to shutter and seems like it will break. I back off a little and the energy starts to buzz as if urging me to push again. I start pushing it again until it stops buzzing and I open my eyes. I look down at my hands and see the stream pass between my fingers. I jump to my feet in triumph and a slight scream.

 

“Londyn, down!” I hear Hiei roar and I look up in time to see Kuwabara flying straight at me. I don’t have time to dodge as he hits me and we both go tumbling off the rock. I hear Hiei growl impatiently.

 

“At this rate, you will die!” He sneers. “Again!”

 

Kuwabara quickly stands up and helps me up and I brush myself off, feeling something dripping off my head into my eye and it burns. I put my hand on my forehead above my left eye and pull away to see blood dripping.

 

“Oh shit.” Kuwabara mumbles.

 

It starts dripping off my face in a steady stream and Hiei appears around the corner.

 

“Why is there blood?” He freezes when he looks at me. He rips off his cloak and walks closer putting it against my head roughly.

 

“Is someone injured?”

 

Kurama’s voice carried from behind us. I turn slightly and he narrows his eyes and walks closer batting Hieis hand away. Hiei growls softly at him and takes a step back. Kurama sits me down and goes to the bags and opens it up and digs for a first aid kit. He comes back with it and moves Hieis cloak. I had to hold back the whimper. It smelled so much like Hiei and I didn’t want to give it up. He stitched my head with little protest and slight cursing. Kuwabara kneels down placing his hand on my shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry Londyn.”

 

I wave him off with a smile and a promise of being ok. Him and Hiei get back to training as Kurama tells me to take it easy and disappears again. I go back to my rock going back into meditation until my head starts to throb. So, I come back and just watch Hiei basically beat up on Kuwabara. I wince when he hits the rock and lays there for a minute. Hiei glances at me concerned and I point to my head and he nods once.

 

“You can try with Kurama tomorrow. I’m done.” he states.

 

I heard Kuwabara mumble a good and I smile as I slide off the rock and help him up. I put on the backpack and Hiei kneels in front of me and I hop on his back and off we go back to the temple. He stops on the porch and sets me down gently and turns to look at me. He takes my right arm and picks it up and turning it so its wrist up and he kisses softly. I blush and smile as he lets me go and we walk inside together. I come around to the kitchen suddenly starving.

 

“Your energy feels different.” Genkai states.

 

I turn and see her at the entrance of the Kitchen and Hiei turning to look at her.

 

“She doesn’t just control fire.” Hiei says.

 

I start on cooking a large dinner for everyone. Fish, pork, rice, vegetables, and dumplings. I also put on some tea and glance back as Genkai regards me slightly. Kuwabara and Kurama walk in from the front as Yusuke appears from somewhere.

 

“What did I hear about not only fire?” Kurama says looking to me.

 

“Oh yeah! She caught one of shrimp's fireballs!”

 

Genkai looks at him then back at me with what looks a little like pride.

 

“How is that possible?” Yusuke adds butting in.

 

“She's an elemental dimwit.”

 

I nod. “Yeah and I learned how to project it out well water at least.”

 

“How did you figure it out?” Genkai asks simply.

 

“It kinda just came to me. I started too but I felt like I would break my energy, but it started buzzing like it didn’t want me to stop so I didn’t, and I opened my eyes and there it was. Well until Hiei flung Kuwabara into me and I hit my head.”

 

Everyone turned to Hiei who turned away folding his arms.

 

“Hn.”

 

We all start laughing and there for a slight moment, I caught the slight pink that shaded the bridge of his nose and it made my stomach do flips and turn and I was the happiest I've ever been. I turn and finish cooking the moment his eyes land on me with a small smirk. I dish out the food and Yukina helps me bring it to the table where we spend the rest of daylight talking and laughing. It was nights where we were all together that were always the most memorable. I savored it for the night because come morning, there wouldn’t be any jokes.

 

**And the next day,**  I was correct. Yusuke woke me up at the ass crack of dawn for breakfast and we were given weights. We shared a grim look and put them on. We were taken outside slowly but we made it. Genkai turns to us and points to a mountain a good 2 miles away.

 

“Meet me over there, your weights are to stay on. You have one hour.” and she simply takes off.

 

Me and Yusuke look at each other again and hang our heads as we start to head the direction. Getting over fallen logs was fun. It caused Yusuke to fly over one and I tripped over another. We both pick ourselves up and continue on.

 

“Where did the others go?” He asks slightly out of breath.

 

“Uh, Kuwabara is meditating after the beat down he got from Hiei and Kurama and Hiei left to train this morning. Me and Kuwabara will be with Kurama tomorrow.” I say trekking on and wiping my head on a small towel.

 

There was a few moments of silence before Yusuke breaks it.

 

“I’ve never seen Hiei smile as much as I have recenty.”

 

I glanced at him and noticed him being serious. There was no joking or laughter in his tone or voice. I turn forward and blush as I hop over the log and help him over.

 

“Kuwabara said that too.” I said softly.

 

“I like it. He wants to be around and he’s at ease and not threatening us with every word. Your good for him Londyn.”

 

I push harder and almost trip at his words. He catches my arm and smiles genuinely.

 

“Thank you, Yusuke. We will talk later. But we should hurry before Genkai comes to find us.”

 

He rolls his eyes but silently agrees and we trek the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. We meet Genkai at the bottom of the Mountain. We both lean against it trying to catch our breath.

 

“And with a few minutes to spare. Now, we climb it.” She says.

 

We both look up and groan softly. I take out a water bottle and chug it and give one to Yusuke who does the same. I put it away and push off as Genkai starts leading the way. Yusuke jumps and I follow his path. Half way through I side step a little farther and the small ledge Yusuke is on crumbles and he slides down. I notice and jump off the side pushing him to a larger ledge. I slide a little and get my footing. I swing up and start jumping up quickly. Yusuke allows me to jump past him and follows me up. I look up to see Genkai take a jump off the cliff and fall past me but stop at Yusuke. He had less then 5 seconds to brace himself but Genkai sent a flurry of punches his way. I took the distraction and jumped from the ledges quicker and made it to the top. Genkai appeared hovering on a cloud of her energy and she smirks and pushes her hands out and sends a wave of energy at me. I panic and it hits my side as I get thrown back. I lay there for a second as Yusuke reaches the edge pulling himself up. He lays back once safely on the cliff. Both of us breathing heavily.

 

“You have 10 minutes and we go again.” she says.

 

We both groan again.

 

**An unknown amount of time later** , the sun has started to set and me and Yusuke are trekking back to the temple. The weights have been on for so long they don’t bother us, and we got used to the weight, so it doesn’t slow us down. We were in the middle of having a deep conversation about technique. But the end of training, Yusuke managed to dodge the punches and counter them, and I managed to shield myself with water and counter with fire and earth. IE I tried to set her on fire and threw pebbles like a child but it was new and it was mine. She didn’t want close contact due to what Hiei said and explained that it was used as a defensive tactic. We were dirty and sweat clung to us close enough that when the wind blew through the trees we shivered. We break through the forest to the temple and walk closer to the porch. I sit down and start to take off he weights that Yusuke apparently forgot about. He hopped on the porch and they caught the side causing him to go crashing back to the ground. I bust out laughing and he lifts his head up from the dirt blushing telling me to shut up. I pick up the weight and walk the few steps to the porch still laughing as I open the door and close it. I take them to the training room and back to the kitchen where Genkai is sitting with Kurama.

 

“Yukina was looking for you.” Kurama says pointing to where the bathrooms were.

 

“Oh, she's lucky, I need to bathe.” I say turning and jogging back to my room to grab my bathing things and slipping into the bathroom.

 

I hear the water running and I quickly slip in to the shower and wash all the grime and lather up my hair and put conditioner in and wait for it to sink in when I hear a soft knock on the wood. I peak out head out and smile warmly at Yukina.

 

“Hold on a sec.”

 

I withdraw my head and finish washing everything and turn off the water and wrap a towel around myself and step out. She smiles at me and we walk over to the benches and sit down. She folds her hands on her lap and I cock my head to the side waiting for her.

 

“I think... I like Kuzuma.” She whispers softly...

 

_This night just got so much longer..._


	21. Onto the Tournament!

I sit there still for a moment and cock my head to the side.

 

“In what way?” I ask softly.

 

She starts fidgeting with her hands and not looking at me for a moment before sighing.

 

“I mean he’s nice and sweet, he’s a good guy and I'm starting to like him.”

 

I smile at her innocence. It was cute in a way and I respect Kuwabara. He is a good guy and willing to stick up for people. Him and Yukina were one of my favorite couples in the show although they weren’t together. I smiled at her brightly.

 

“Well I think it’s cute and I bet he likes you too.”

 

“Oh Londyn, do you think so?”

 

I nod and smile. “I have a secret too. I like Hiei.”

 

She just giggles and nods. “I see the way you look at him and when he looks at you. He seems like he wouldn’t fall in love but hes real nice. He helps me out, but he seems familiar.”

 

My face pales slightly. She notices and places a hand on my face.

 

“Are you well? Should I get Kurama?”

 

“No, no, I'm good, just tired from training.”

 

“Oh yes! You have more training. I’m going to let you sleep!” She says smiling and hugs me.

 

I hug her back and get dressed and run off to my room. I stop and realize Hiei was outside and hasn’t eaten. I run to the kitchen and reheat some food and a tea cup full of lavender tea. I walk outside and set it down on the chair and hurry back inside. I smile as I walk back to my room and lay down. I feel his energy flare right before I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

 

**The next morning,**  I awake to my brothers' sadistic side as he tipped my mattress except instead of hitting something hard like the floor, I hit something hard and soft. I look up as Yusuke grins at me. I roll my eyes and whine.

 

“God no one ever told me brothers suck as much as you two do.” I growl softly.

 

“Awww did ya hear that? She considers me a brother.” Yusuke says cackling.

 

“That's a high honor. She hates everyone” Kurama chuckles back.

 

I punch Yusuke on the shoulder and push him out of the room. Kurama raises his arms and I raise an eyebrow and point to the door. He walks out chuckling and I slam the door closed. I get dressed and put my hair up and open the door again as see Kurama and Yusuke still outside my door. I roll my eyes and Yusuke throws his arm around my shoulder’s.

 

“You're like a little sister. Now with that being said, Hiei...”

 

Yusuke doesn’t finish. He gets pulled back and away.

 

“Shut it dimwit, your late.” Genkai says strolling away with a cussing Yusuke.

 

I laugh at him pointing when Kurama places a bottle of green liquid in my hands. I glance over and sigh deflating. He smiles and walks away. I mock him and chug the drink almost chocking. Kuwabara meets up at the kitchen and hands me a bowl with rice and an omelet in it. I stuff my face quickly and run to Yukina and hug her placing the bowl on the counter.

 

“It was amazing.” She giggles and waves as I slip out of the kitchen back into step behind Kurama. He leads us outside, down the porch stairs, out to forest. We walk until he hit the first clearing. Kuwabara drops the bag and walks to the center with Kurama and he turns to look at us. His eyes have grown cold and calculating. I take a step back and bite my lip and try not to meet his eyes. I feel the ground start the shake as vines shoot out from the ground around me and Kurama takes out his rose whip.

 

“Londyn you will focus on repelling my vines and I will work with Kuwabara.” He turns to Kuwabara as his voice drops lower. “Do you realize the danger you will be in?”

 

“Yeah.” He answers summoning his spirit sword.

 

“Hiei cannot prepare you for the viciousness of the fights. Your weakness and his honor make him go easy on you. I will not.” he says accenting the words with a snap of his whip.

 

At once the vines start attacking as I summon a water shield. I keep an ear on the conversation while dodging and attacking with fire.

 

“Come on toughen me up.” Kuwabara says glancing at me and dropping into a ready stance.

 

“As you wish.” Kurama says simply, lunging at Kuwabara.

 

Their fight was then lost on me. I was getting hit from every direction and more than once I was knock out of the circle with less time to recover. One of his vines was extremely aggressive. It had thorns and had already claimed a bit of flesh. I threw a fire ball at it and it withered, and another took its place not moments later seeming more aggressive then the last. It reached back and I couldn’t stop the attack. The other vines attached themselves to my wrist stopping me from shielding myself. It leans back coming in for an attack when I close my eyes waiting for the sting... it never comes. I open my eye a little bit and look around. The vine is writhing around on the ground. The other vines release me and seem to be watching. I look at the vine closest to me and I poke it. It nudges me back and I poke it again. And it starts almost acting like a cat. I smile to myself.

 

“Interesting.”

 

I turn and look up at Kurama who is watching our interaction in interest. His eyes turning a golden color as he glances at me.

 

- **2 months later-**

 

Kuwabara is leading us through the forest as Kurama is at my side and Hiei is a step behind but still in arms reach. My training has done so well. My water acts as a shield and as a healing. The past month has been spent on healing wounds and working on ground techniques. It’s a larger shield and solid but it takes more energy. Genkai seemed impressed and I saw the hint of pride in Hiei’s eyes which made it all worth it. We reach the edge of a clearing and I pause.  _So. Many. Demons._  Hiei comes up and nudges me softly and I turn grasping his hand. He squeezes softly and let's go as I hear demons start making meal jokes with humans as the main course.

 

“What do you think is taking Urameshi so long?” Kuwabara asks looking around.

 

“Hopefully finding us a fifth member.” Kurama says mildly.

 

“Why don’t you worry about yourself Kuwabara. Have you gotten any better since our last fight?” Hiei sneers.

 

Kuwabara says something back but the horn of the ship cuts him off. I stop focusing on the conversation and start extending my energy out to the demons trying to pick out the strongest ones. And so far, none were pinging the way the 3 around me were. It made me feel a little bit better, but the sheer numbers were overwhelming. I feel strong presence and turn around and smile.

 

“Now, now, that isn’t necessary. Sorry to keep you waiting.” Yusuke says appearing out of the woods all beaten up with someone else.

 

“Way to give me a heart attack.’ Kuwabara complains and I turn and hug Yusuke who hugs back laughing.

 

“Sorry. These forest hikes really wear me out.” He says stretching.

 

I pick up my bags after having taken a few steps back and notice Hiei walking closer. I secure my backpack and cock my head watching them.

 

“Yusuke.” Hiei says.

 

Yusuke looks at Hiei as he disappears striking Yusuke over and over again as Yusuke dodges. The forest around us goes quiet as the demons watch on. I’m able to follow though barely.

 

“Guys are fast. I can barely keep up.” Kuwabara says in disbelief.

 

I nod in agreement and Yusuke catches the blade in-between his thumb and and first to fingers, halting the unknown assault.

 

“Dang Hiei, is this how you say hello to people now?” Yusuke asks with a smirk 

 

Hiei smirks back and sheaths his sword.

 

“Hm. I don’t know where you’ve been all this time, but it seems you’ve improved your skills a little bit.”

 

“Improved a little bit? I’d say he improved a lotta bit.” Kuwabara says.

 

“Don’t be discouraged. That fact that you followed their movements means you’ve improved too.” Kurama says patting his shoulder.

 

I chuckled softly and hitched my bag up a little higher and look at the other person with him. They seem familiar ad the height seems correct. I think I remember it being Genkai. They glance at me nod slightly as if affirming my thoughts. I smile to myself and turn as we start to file onto the boat. We walk to the edge as everyone breaks up. The masked fighter is on the far left. Kuwabara is leaning against the railing, then Kurama is looking around with his arms folded, I’m sitting on the railing looking at the water, Hiei is standing on the railing with his hands behind his back, and Yusuke is sitting on the ground with his legs out and sleeping. I glance up at Hiei and he looks down smiling and I look back out across the boat. I notice a few demons looking in my direction and I level them a glare.

 

“I sure hope the island isn’t as boring as this.” Hiei says softly.

 

“We’re not on vacation you know.” Kurama says as Kuwabara goes on about pretty girls and cocktails.

 

“I know but they could at least have had food.” Kuwabara mumbles.

 

“Alright matey’s Train all eyes to the captains deck. The last team will be determined on my ship.”

 

We turn and watch the captain and I glance at Kurama who nudges me and smiles. I turn and looks back at the captain.

 

“Say what?!” Kuwabara exclaims rather loudly.

 

“A preliminary for the competion.” Hiei says looking around.

 

“Now that we can’t go anywhere.” Kurama adds in.

 

I open my mouth to say something when the deck starts to shake violently. I try to steady myself when I almost fall. I feel a hand gently on my shoulder and turn to see Hiei steadying me with his hand.

 

“Earthquake!” Kuwabara yells.

 

The floor starts to separate as an arena rises from the ground.

 

“Fool there can’t be an earthquake on the water.” Hiei says trying to stay top side.

 

The ring complete rises and settles as the energy around us gets thicker and heavier.

 

“Woah that things huge.” Kuwabara says looking it up and down.

 

“She’s a real beaut ain’t she? 15 teams have been chosen which means one will be chosen here.” The captain says loudly.

 

“Wait a minute, I thought we were the special guests.” I say cocking my head at the demons around me trying to gauge strength.

 

“Yes, this is how they operate.” Hiei says sounding slightly bored.

 

“Battle royale style. Whoever is left standing gets the final ticket.” The captain declares.

 

I notice a large demon coming up behind Kuwabara and I brace for an attack. Hiei nudges me with his knee telling me silently to prepare for the worse. The demon starts talking about how hes about to eat humans for lunch.

 

“Ahh. What did he say about the humans? You know these guys are pretty big when you see them standing right next to you and everything.” He says giving a nervous laugh and looks at Yusuke. “Hey! That’s right! You’re the one that wants to fight them. Well I guess as group leader it's your responsibility.” He kneels in front of Yusuke and grabs the lapels of his jacket shaking him. “Hey! Wake up Urameshi! I said it’s the group leader's responsibility! Why do I feel like I'm screaming at myself?!”

 

“Stop. The training Yusuke went through was apparently immense. You must give him time to recuperate.” Kurama says sharply which was apparently lost on Kuwabara.

 

“Whose gonna defeat all the big monsters?” He says sounding like a young child, causing me to giggle.

 

The masked fighter walks past Kuwabara and heads to the arena

 

. “Heh. Seems like we have a volunteer. Good. I'm anxious to see what he can do.” Hiei says turning and watching the fighter break through the crowd.

 

“Are you serious? We don’t know Jack squat about that guy. What if he loses and we get booted from the tournament?” Kuwabara asks turning to Hiei and glancing at me.

 

“If that happens, all we have to do is kill everyone else on the boat before we reach the island. They'll think were the right team and no one will complain.” Hiei says as he glances at me with a gleam in his eye that says he hopes that’s the outcome.

 

_Oh boy..._


End file.
